Raining Arrows
by AlyaFenume
Summary: Heads roll, blood spills. Three copanions travel across the continent,one half demon, one an elf, and the other pure human, in search of revenge.
1. Demon attack

Well, I am writing this to

all of my 'angels'.

They have been there

for me when I needed

them most.

Now this is **my** way

of saying

thanks.

This story was written for fun at first... and it kept going! all the main characters are me and my friends...some of the ideas were inspired by the game Fable... and man i wish i could have power of that game.. anyways...

all the little - marks mean its a switch of perspective

------------------------------------------------------

Raining Arrows

Sunlight played along the leaves of the tall oaks and pines, filtering though at places and basking the ground in light. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and blew down the trail, carrying leaves along with it. Autumn leaves swirled from the tears, making their winding path to the ground. Soft crunches signaled someone came down the path.

The wind diverted and made a path for the stranger. The person was covered from head to toe in a dark brown cloak. A long sword could be seen on his belt, and he kept his eyes on the ground. Leaves winded away from him and the sunlight seemed to avoid him. As he stopped a red mist collected around his feet. He cast his eyes skyward and his hood fell back.

Two horns protruded from his head and his eyes glowed red. He was pale and scar ridden. A grin came to his lips. He looked back down the trail and let out a high pinched whistle. The note echoed through the forest, resounding off trees.

Animals stopped in their path, listening to the note before running off to hide. One white bunny sat in the middle of the forest listening to the whistled note. Its black tipped ears twitched and it turned towards the source, sniffing the air. Catching the sent of the stranger it hopped off towards the village down the road.

-

The sun felt warm on my skin, and mixed with the cool breeze, the day was seemingly perfect. Rolling on my side I stared down the hill where the villagers mingled. I sighed. A white bunny hopped up the hill. I looked at it and noticed its little black tipped ears. "Nami!" I called. The bunny sped up and came within feet of me. "Nami, I was wondering where you were!" I chastised sitting up.

The bunny sat on its haunches and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and standing closed the few feet and bent down, picking the rabbit up. Turning on my heel I walked back to the house on top of the hill. "You know, I gave you permission to run about, but you promised not to get in trouble. That look you gave me.. you did something" I chattered to the bunny as my light boots clunked on the wood porch. The bunny squirmed.

Jumping out of my arms it hopped through the little door at the bottom of the big wooden door. I opened the door and pulled off my boots setting them outside. I took another deep breath of the outside air before shutting the door. It clunked shut and I popped my toes on the carpet. I smelled something cooking. I huffed and walked further into the house.

It was a nice sized house. The living area, kitchen and dinning area, on the bottom floor. The rooms were upstairs. The kitchen was off the main hall with the living area immediately to the left along with the stairs, and the dinning room off to the left of the kitchen.

As I got closer the smell got stronger. Peeking into the kitchen I saw my friend running around the kitchen. I smiled. She was shorter than I, and had short brown hair. She wore a simple tan tunic and tanish/green shorts. She had a ladle in one hand and a knife in the other. Though I usually did not trust her with a knife.

She was a good friend. I had known her sense we were 10. We formed a real strong bond when we both had to live on our own. We became like family and often refer to each other as sisters. The town never seems one of us with out the other. We fight, but it just seems to bring us closer each time.

"Mana.. I thought I told you no knives!" I teased walking up behind her.

"Eva! Where have you been?" I blinked and pointed over my shoulder.

"Outside?" If she had just looked out the door she would have seen me. She was older than me, by 4 months, but sometimes I felt years older than her.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh, ok, help" She handed my the knife and directed me to some meat. I looked at her and started chopping away at it.

"Nami got in trouble again" I said nearly missing my thumb. "Her ears are black tipped if you see her anywhere" Mana ran behind me and got the boiling water from the fire. She set it on the counter and ladled the water into two bowls.

"Its probably minor, like eating others food." I nodded to that. She took the cut meat from me and dropped some pieces in each bowl before adding noodles. She looked at the bowls and grinned. "See I told you I can make soup." I stared at her.

"You just boiled water.. put in the meat I cut, and added... noodles.." I stated slowly, seeing if I had this correct.

"But, you said-"

"Never mind, lets just eat" I cut her off and grabbed one bowl. The heat seeped through and with a yelp I quickly ran over to the dinning area and set it on the table. Waving my hands frantically in the air, I hissed.

Mana walked over holding the bowl in towels. I glared at her, and she just smiled back. I was just about to sit down when a voice penetrated the air. I heard it and ran to the door, opening it. The voice came again.

"Demons!" I epped and shut the door. Running back to where Mana sat I found her stunned. She heard. I hissed and frantically tried to get my brain to work.

"Demons...we have to hide.. Nami!" I looked around on the ground and couldn't see her.

"No time, hide!" Mana shot out of her seat and grabbed my arm. I nodded and looking behind me got dragged up the stairs. I heard distant screams and concentrated on the stairs and ran. Coming to the top I ran to the left and slid into the room. It was mine, but I had a warp in here.

"I don't want to leave Nami!" I complained.

"She will be fine, she's a smart bunny, move your butt" I whined and with a quick glance stepped onto the warp. Mana stepped up with me.

"Take us to the forest, leave no trace, and destroy this point" I chanted. Blue sparkles swirled around us and the room faded out..

Nami hopped out from under the bed and watched the girls disappear. He hopped down stairs and out the door. The town was over run. He bunny hissed. Black started at its nose and quickly spread down between its ears and down its back to its tail. Demons rushed around the town in a blur of red. The bunny started to transform, legs growing longer and body lengthening.

-

When finished a cat like creature stood about four feet high. Long black ears sprouted from its pointed head. The body was like a mix of a cat and dog, and white. A tail swayed behind it, extending four feet in length, furry like a wolf's, the tip black. The former bunny growled, barring its teeth. Moving in front of the house it stood guard.

Screams echoed though the town. I stayed on top of my house, watching the madness. My arm shot pain into my senses. I hissed and covered the puncture wound with my right hand. My once brown pants were stained red as was my long sleeved tan tunic. Removing my hand I made sure my sword was tightly tied to my belt.

A demon passed, chased by a cat like creature. I rose an eyebrow. It was white except for its ears and tip of its tail. It barked at the demon and stopped. Sitting down it waged its tail and a smile came across the creatures face. Looking left then right it got up and started up the hill. I looked where it was heading and saw a house. It laid in front of the house and huffed.

Carefully I slid off the roof, my thick boots lessening the blow. The creature only looked at me and closed its eyes. I took one last look at it before running off into the forest behind my house. The trees were dense and finding your way was difficult. Seeing a demon I crouched on the ground, right hand still over my wound. Blood dripped to the forest floor. I was loosing blood, and fast. I grumbled as the demon passed.

Getting up I sprinted. Leaves crunched as I ran and I tried my best to step on ground not covered by leaves. The demons were retreating into the city, and I was glad for that. Loosing my strength I hit the forest floor on my knees. Everything blurred and faded. I passed out, falling to the ground, while leaves fluttered from the tree tops.

------------------------

Alya- DANG!! Short chapter! ;;; longer ones will come! Promise!

Ryan- -cough- liar-cough-

Alya- -glare-


	2. Sereg

Chapter Two! Beware I am making chapters where ever I feel like it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest faded into view. I was the first to collapse. Mana following suit. I sighed and looked at the leaves under me. I just wanted Nami to be safe. Mana looked around and gasped. I looked at her and she pointed over me to my left. I rose and eyebrow and followed her finger. There in-between two trees someone was on the ground. I noticed the blood pooling around his arm and gasped.

Hurrying to my feet I ran over. He was unconscious. I rolled him onto his back. Mana kneeled on the other side of him. He had a deep puncture/cut on his left arm. I tore off a piece of my shirt sleeve and tied it around the wound. "We need to get him.. somewhere" Mana just looked at me. "We cant leave him here for dead."

"Well we could, but we wont" I nodded. "How?" I stared down at the guy.

"You got me there" I thought for a while. I drew a blank. I sighed heavily. "Well we can't just leave him!" Mana shifted positions.

"We could carry him.." She suggested. It was really our only option. I heard a noise and panicked.

"Lets move!" Wrapping my arms underneath his I lifted his upper body. Mana grabbed his feet and we skittered off to find some sort of hiding place.

We found a small gave in the cliffs to the south of the village. It was big enough for the three of us, just not for life. Mana and I sat at the mouth of the small cave thing, just enjoying the day, or trying to. My mind was still on Nami, and hers was on the house. I drew small circles in the dirt. The circles combined to form a bunny form. I growled and swiped at the picture, demolishing it. Mana looked over at me.

"I'm sure she's alright" I sighed and nodded.

"But I still worry..." I looked up at the sky. Small puffs of clouds floated above us and the cool breeze pulled them along.

-

I heard voices and opened my eyes a little. I saw a cave roof. I looked from side to side and found two people sitting with their backs to me. One had short brown hair, the other long dark brown hair. I tried to sit up, but my whole body protested. A groan escaped my lips and I tried to stay still. One girl turned to face me and smiled.

"Don't move, your badly hurt" The thing that scared me about her was her crimson eyes. Getting up she dusted off her green pants and walked over. "how do you feel?" She asked kneeling beside me.

"Fine." I said quietly. She snorted and lightly poked me. I hissed in pain.

"Yeah, sure you are." She grinned at me. I just glared.

"Who are you?" She laughed and stood up.

"I am Eva, this is Mana" She pointed back to the girl who was just now standing. "We lived in the town, though we rarely roamed around or anything." I stared at her for a short while.

"Your red eyes..." I started to say.

"Them? yeah never figured them out..." I inwardly smiled. I bet she could use demon magic if she wanted to. "So who are you?" She asked.

"Sereg, I am just surprised I am not dead..." I said trying again to sit up. Mana came over and helped me get my back to a wall.

"We are too" Eva said and walked back outside.

-

Nami sat in the middle of the deserted town. The demons had all left. The cat like creature transformed back into the little bunny it originally was and hopped off towards the forest.

-

I walked up to a pine tree. It was tall, probably one of the most tall trees in the surrounding area. Running my hand along the trunk I placed my other hand on the other side of the trunk and quickly scaled the tree. I launched off a high branch and landed on the top of the tree. I crouched down and smiled. The breeze tossed my hair behind me and caressed my skin. A small sound alerted me. It sounded a lot like a scream. I cocked my head to the side and jumped off the top.

I hit the ground softly and looked around. Nothing was around. Warily I walked back to the cave. I heard voices. "Well if you hadn't tried to MOVE" I recognized Mana's voice.

"I Don't want to stay here just laying on the dirt" I laughed and ran into the cave.

"Well your hurt, what do you suspect your SUPPOSED TO DO???" I came in to se her launch herself at Sereg, hands gripping his neck.

"MANA!" I called. She looked at me and let go. "Sereg, your going to have to at least not move that arm, and Mana, don't kill him." I chuckled. "Now who screamed?" I asked. Mana smiled and pointed at Sereg. He snapped at her finger.

Mana huffed and excused herself. I walked over to Sereg. "Thanks for stopping her.." I laughed.

"Don't thank me just yet, cuse what I am about to do, is going to hurt." His eyes slightly widened.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am going to properly dress that wound now that your awake." Moving to his left side I sat down. He inched away from me. "Sorry, but you don't want it infected." Grabbing the end of his tunic I pulled it off.

"Ow!" He yelped as the tunic sleeve partly stuck to the wound. I untied what I had tied earlier around his arm. I examined the wound. It was deep, partly puncture, partly cut. It looked a lot like someone stabbed him with a spear then later slashed in the same area. I whistled and poked it. Sereg yelped. I apologized and excused myself to go get some water.

I took his shirt and submerged it in the near by stream. The water was cool and I drank some of the water. Though I quickly went back to tend to Serge's wound. I cleaned it off and used one of his sleeves to bandage it.

"Why my shirt?" He asked.

"I cant go around with out a shirt..." I growled at him.

"Well yeah.. but" I took a piece of the cloth and shoved it in his mouth.

"You can buy another one... I want to keep from being known as the-girl-who-walks-around-half-naked." He spit out the cloth and glared at me.

When Mana came back Sereg was asleep, thanks to me hitting him over the head. She saw him shirtless and drooled. I laughed. It was late now and we out in search for food. The forest was full of small night creatures. My favorite to catch was snakes and bunnies.

A snake laid in my path. It looked at me and flicked its tongue at me. I grabbed a hold of a near by tree and planting my feet on it, shoved off. I flipped over and landed behind it. Quickly I stepped forward and put my foot right behind the head, breaking the neck. I picked up the dead snake and went to meet Mana back at the cave.

Mana hated killing bunnies she found. She always made me do that. And sure enough when I entered the dark cave I was presented with a bunny. I was about to kill it when I recognized it. "NAMI!!!" I yelped and hugged the bunny. Mana laughed. My eyes adjusted and I saw she had another bunny sitting in her lap.

"I found Nami on my search, I told you she would be ok." I nodded.

"Thank you!!!" I squealed.

We found some wood and created a little fire. We bar-b-qed the snake and rabbit. I could tell Nami was a little upset by this. I didn't really care, I was hungry, I never got to eat that soup before the demons attacked. Everything smelled wonderful and had me practically drooling. Sereg was still knocked out and so Mana and I sat around the small fire and ate our catches.

The night was cool, the breeze fresh, and the night sky was gorgeous. If I could freeze time I would have right then. The fire was dancing with colors and the night breeze kept you from getting too hot. The trees rustled and a wolf somewhere howled. Leaning up against the wall I closed my eyes.

-

When I woke up the night was still. I looked to the mouth of the cave. Small embers still burned where I am guessing a fire was. Eva was leaning up against the left wall, snoring softly. Mana was curled up on the ground with a small white bunny in her arms. The small bunny stirred and looked at me. That thing ringed a bell. Squirming out of the girls arms it hopped over to me. It nuzzled my arm. I rose an eyebrow and propped myself up on my right elbow.

A wolf howled in the night. I instinctively reached for my sword... just to find it not there. I blinked in confusion and searched the small cave. I found it on the farthest point away from me. I made a mental note to slaughter the person who put it so far away from me. The bunny looked up at me and then hopped over to the sword.

It touched it with its nose and a blue glow surrounded the sword. Part of me panicked, the other was awed. The sword levitated and as the bunny hopped forward, the sword floated in front of it until it was laid down in front of me. I blinked and touched the sword. The bunny then hopped back to Mana and squirming back into her arms, fell asleep. I just stared for a while.

Sitting up fully I ran a finger along the sword blade. I had gotten stabbed trying to protect my family. I failed, and in a way I wish I had been killed to. A cool breeze blew into the cave. Shifting my position I used my sword to help myself stand. Part of me wondered what was hurt other than my arm. Securing the sword to my belt I leaned on the wall for a second.

Slowly, using the wall, I made my way out of the cave and into the cool night. I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the fresh air. "Take care of yourself." Someone said. I turned to see Eva looking at me.

"I will." I said nodding. She smiled before stretching out more and falling back asleep. I turned around just in time to see crimson smoke surrounded me.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking care of yourself..." A voice purred. It chilled me to the bone. The smoke constricted and everything went black.

---------------

Alya- can you say annoying? Jeez.. never knew ryan was such a whinny person!

Ryan- -glare- well come on you stole my shirt and tore it into tiny little like ribbons!

Miya- -sweat drop- -alya and ryan fighting in the background- ignore them please....

Alya- give my sketch book back!!

Ryan- -taunts- or what?

Alya- I will find the thinnest string out there, wind it around you neck and strangle you then drink your blood!!! NOW GIVE IT BACK!!

Ryan- no way!! -runs-

Alya- RYAN!!! -mutters: I am going to kill him-

Miya- eheh...please go on reading while I hurt these two...


	3. New friend

Chapter Three:

I woke up sometime in the morning, the sun warming me. Stretching a bit I sat up. Yawning I crawled over to where Mana was and poked her. She didn't even show realization that I poked her. I frowned and pushed her over onto her stomach. She grunted and turned her head, looking at me. I smiled. "Don't smile at me!" She hissed and sat up. She looked around and realization dawned on her. "Sereg!"

"Left last night, he's fine, I let him go" she gave a worried glance at me. "Lets go find breakfast, ok?" She nodded.

Breakfast was hunted squirrels and such. The carcasses were impaled on a sharpened stick and held over the flames. I occasionally flipped it so it was evenly cooked, every now and then testing it. Finally tired of trying to get it to cook I just ate it how it was, while Mana frowned and continued to cook hers. I just shrugged and threw the stick at the wall.

It clinked off the bricks and bounced back to the fire. Annoyed I tossed it into the flames. "Want to go back to town... see how everything is?" Mana asked. I sighed and nodded. We finished breakfast in silence then started out towards the town.

Leaves crunched under our feet as we tried to follow the trail. Nami hopped along side us as fast as she could. Leaves fluttered down from the tree tops casting ever changing shadows. I smiled inwardly and my skin shivered. My sword tugged at my belt as I walked and I couldn't wait to see if my bow survived. The breeze brushed against my skin. A grin spread across my face and with a burst of speed I took off running.

Mana shouted after me but I just laughed. As I got closer to the town I noticed the trees and grass were charred. I slowed to a walk, then to a stop. Most of the town I could see was a burn crisp. Nami hopped up beside me and into the town. Looking from side to side I slowly walked forward. The houses were black, windows broken, wood splintered. Some housed collapsed, and some still smoldered inside.

Coming to the hill that led to our house I looked up. It was burned slightly, but other words ok. I felt sorry for other houses and trekked up the hill. a window was broken but everything else was fine. Going up the stairs to my room I retrieved my bow and arrows. Finding my gloves I pulled them on and walked back down stairs. Mana stood at the bass of the stairs. I slowed and smiled slightly at her.

"Our house is practically untouched.... How?" She asked and went into the kitchen.

"Maybe sense it was up on the hill... away from everything else... I don't know." I followed her. The bowls were still where we left them, slightly growing mold.

Most of my life was gone now. I never knew my father. I used to wonder when I was younger but I grew to accept it. My mom was great and this was her house. She had friends who lived in a town across the forest. That's where I had met Mana. I remember the trips over there would take a day and we would often sleep in the forest under the stars. The trips over there got more frequent and Mana and I would sometimes meet halfway and play in the forest. But that was the down fall of everything. Mana's town was attacked and her parents killed. She came to live with us, and all was good for a while. Then.. when I was only 13, and we went out into the forest, Mana and I ran off to have fun climbing trees. My mom was attacked, and I still don't know by what. We heard a scream and found her dead. We never have separated sense that day.

I strung my bow and tied that along with my quiver to my back. Sword at my side I went to search the town for anything that we could use. The demons had cleaned up all the dead bodies so it was pretty clean, except for the blood. It covered about everything. I found some good food down by the water and started searching all the houses.

I walked along a line of houses, trying to pick out the ones that were safe to go in. I found one and with curiosity eating at me, walked in. The wood creaked under my feet. Stairs were in front of me and I carefully walked up them. I turned to look at the upstairs and gasped.

The back window was shattered, and there was blood everywhere. It covered the floor and I followed a certain trail with my eyes and it lead out the window. What caught my eye the most was the lump in the middle of the floor.

Sereg laid in the middle of the floor, in the mist of all the blood. I knew not all of it was his, cuse I could tell which blood was older. He was still shirtless, and his sword was impaled in a wall. he was bleeding all over ((a/n: toya comes to mind, no?)) and he was either dead, or unconscious. It looked like he went threw a blender, cuts covered his body, some deeper then others. I ran over and dropped to the floor beside him. My hands hovered over his body, not sure what to do.

I silently cursed and rummaged in a bag I picked up. Finding an old t-shirt I tore it into strips. Gently rolling him onto his back I started bandaging the more damaged areas. Whoever, or whatever, did this, had no mercy. He had cuts ranging from length, and depth starting at his head, and going down to his feet. I shook my head and suddenly realized I had no way of getting him out of here. Pulling off my gloves I popped my knuckles nervously.

He was alive, barley, but alive. I shouldn't have let him go. Thoughts raced through my mind. _I have to get him OUT of here! _I though desperately and getting up ran out of the house, looking for Mana.

-

I was slowly walking through the town, Nami at my feet. The devastation was massive. I looked up when I heard running feet. Aya ran up and grabbed my shoulders for support. "What?" I asked. She took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Sereg..." She gulped some air. "He's hurt.. bad" I jerked.

"Where?" I asked. She turned and started running again. A through briefly flew through my head 'she's going to kill herself', then I started after her. She led me down to this house. I was surprised she was still running, and really fast.

She turned the corner so quick I had to turn around. I ran up the stairs and almost fell over. There was blood everywhere. Now, I knew not all of that was probably from him, but it was a little sickening. Eva was on her hands and knees, trying to breathe. I felt like yelling at her for pushing herself too hard, but now was not the time.

"Rest, then maybe we can get him out of here..." I said walking carefully over. She glared at me, but nodded. I went around inspecting the walls. To the side of the room there was a window. It was smashed open and had blood leading to it, and out of it. I poked my head out, avoiding the glass, and looked up. "Ya think this is where he lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably, why?" I studied the trail.

"He was determined to get out of here, when he comes to, we have to ask him what happened" I pulled my head back in.

"What did you find?" She asked calmly.

"There's blood leading to the window, on the window, then some splotches leading to the roof...he climbed out the window" She rose an eyebrow. "You rested now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ya know, I say we throw him down the stairs and take it from there.." Eva said with a small chuckle. I laughed.

It took quite a bit of time, bad language and trying not to kill him, to finally get him outside. We brought him back to our house and put him in the living room, tending to his many, many cuts and trying to keep him comfortable. I was quite happy with him around, but concerned about his health.

-

I ran down the stairs and slid to a halt before dashing into the kitchen. Nami got in the way and I caught myself on the counter as I tripped. I glared at the bunny and grabbed a knife. Nami hopped away quite quickly. I giggled and put the knife back. I was still in a long, long sleeved, tan tunic. Pulling my hair back into a quick pony tail I walked into the living room.

"Hyper are we?" I jerked at the voice and spun around. I scanned the room and found Sereg looking at me.

"Don't DO that!" I yelped, trying to slow my heartbeat. He tried to sit up and yelped. I dashed over. "Whoa! your still hurt!"

"No duh" He coughed. I gave a silly smile.

"Well yeah...h/o Mana wants to ask you a few things" I ran up the stairs and woke up Mana, then dragged her back down. She saw Sereg and snapped out of it.

"OH, yeah I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" He said propping himself up on one arm.

"What happened?" He laughed.

"Ok...nice question, first... I am STARVING!!!" I shook my head and walked of to the kitchen. I could hear them talking till I got back.

I made a simple soup and returned bearing steaming hot soup. He looked at me with a questioning eye. "its not like we have that much to eat.." I said simply. He accepted the soup and I sat down in a chair next to the couch Sereg was on. I got comfy and watched as Mana tended to his cuts, now that he was awake, and just started thinking.

It was a nice fall day. It was years ago, I am not sure how many though. The breeze was cool, the sun was warm, the wind whistled though the leaves. My mom called for me to follow. I ran after her and we started out trip though the woods. The trip was pleasant, my mom telling jokes, and stories. Half way through Mana met us. She had gone back to her home town to check on something. She told me about this cave system she found and told me to follow. My mom told me to go ahead, she wanted to enjoy the forest. So I went off with Mana. We were in one cave with this scream found its way to us. We ran out, the leaves crunching under our feet. We found my mom, dead, in the middle of the trail..

Standing I walked upstairs. I could hear Mana asking what I was doing, but that picture was burned into my mind. I changed into my pants and shirt quickly. I strung my bow, threw it on my back along with my arrows and tied my sword to my belt.

Mana questioned when I came back down stairs. "They cause a lot of shit, and I am going to end it" I hissed as I started for the door.

"Whoa!?! who's 'they'?" Sereg asked.

"Demons" I answered.

"WAIT!!!" Mana ran over and grabbed my arm. "If your going off to kill demons, let me come too!!" She called.

"If you and her are going, I am going to, yeah demons cause a lot of trouble, and I wanna help." Sereg said sitting up. I sighed and shut the door.

"Fine fine"

the next week was painful. It was spent healing for Sereg, and for us getting ready. Sereg had a sword, I had a sword and a bow, Mana was weaponless. We were her own personal body guards, but when we got money.. that was the first thing to buy.. a knife or something for her!

"ya sure your ready?" I asked Sereg. He winced, but nodded. "your an idiot, but alright, everyone ready?" I asked. Mana nodded quickly. "Then lets move out!" Picking up the white bunny I did a small spin before marching out the door, Sereg and Mana behind me.

We had left a little early, so we stopped in the forest to have lunch. "So where are we going?" Mana asked poking the fire.

"I don't really know WHERE to go, but I know that first.. I am finding the demons that did this to our town, and take it from there..." I said sitting down next to Mana.

"So where are we going?" Sereg asked again. I thought for a moment.

"RoseWood, its the closest and we can buy you a knife there" I said pointing at Mana, she smiled. "besides bandits roam around a lot and we can always get money from them..." Sereg and Mana looked at me with complete horror. "WHAT??? how else are we supposed to get money??"

-

She was all for killing bandits...how strange. "Yeah.. well.. its actually a good idea..." I finally admitted. Eva cheered, Mana glared at me. I shrugged. "And it gives us practice!" Eva nodded quickly.

"Yall are freaks" Mana breathed, petting Nami's fur. I agreed. We were freaks, but at least we admitted it...Mana was just a different class of freaks, she just didn't think so, and we knew so.

That night Eva slept in a tree. I don't know how she pulled it off! She just walked up to a tree and in a few seconds disappeared up it. I still don't see how she's actually going to sleep up there, but that's her problem. Mana curled up with Nami and slept close to the fire for warmth. I was happy with the coolness of the night and stayed up, sitting up against a tree. After a while I got tired and fell asleep.

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light of day. I groaned and sat up. Mana sat next to the small fire, frown set on her face. She looked at me and squinted. "not a morning person?" I asked cautiously. I got a grunt in reply. "Is Eva-" A nod. "ok..." She was a lost cause.

Walking over to a tree I started climbing. Granted, it took a lot longer than Eva had done it, but I got up to the top eventually. When I stood up the wind almost knocked me over. I looked to the right and saw Eva. She was perched on top of the tree trunk, but it looked like part was cut off so it was flat. She was facing the wind, eyes closed, wind whipping wildly behind her. A gust picked up and not ready I started to fall.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "idiot, don't climb a tree if you cant stand the wind." I opened my eyes . Eva gave a knowing smile before letting go. I was about to thank her when she launched off the tree and landed gracefully on her tree, eyes closed once again. She opened one eye and looked at me. "I will be down in a minuet, you might want to start down now" I snorted and started climbing down.

I dropped to the floor of the forest with a thump. That had taken longer than getting up there. Mana was sitting next to Eva, both singing a song. I looked at her, astounded. "YOUR NOT HUMAN!" I yelped, pointing.

"I'm Not??? REALLY?? YAY!!!!" I glared at her. "If I'm not human, neither are you or Mana" She stated calmly.

"Ya know, she smells blood!" Mana said in a loud whisper. Eva smacked her arm. "And the only reason she want to kill a bandit is becau-" Eva slapped her hand over Mana's mouth and was glaring fiercely at her.

"He does NOT need to know that!" She hissed.

"Know what?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

-

My mine raced. He had no right to know...i hoped. I sighed and let go of Mana. She glared at me. "actually i already know" My head snapped up. Sereg grinned at me.

"Wha? How!!!???" I yelped.

"Its not that hard...but that's not important right now" He nodded behind me. I turned and sat some dots in the distance. "Seems as the bandits have found us" He crouched and put out the fire. "Lets surprise them"

Swords clashed, letting out a high pitched sound. Blood stained the grass as a head was severed from the body. Sereg and Mana watched in shock as the head hit the grass. I just smiled. I looked at my sword with disgust. "Well.. that was....interesting" Mana said in a small voice, standing behind Sereg.

"If your coming your going t have to get used to these sort-" Sereg stopped in mid sentence. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled. I licked the blade once again before sheathing it. His mouth was wide open, and he had dropped his sword. "that's...."

"Disgusting?" I provided. He nodded. I laughed. "That's why i kill bandits" His eye twitched. "If your coming, your going to have to get used to it"

"That's.. just... gross!" He eeped. I nodded.

"Yeah it is.. cant help it.. come-on" I started walking off. They exchanged glances before following. I hummed a song as i walked along the path. I was aware of Sereg and Mana talking behind me, about me. I ignored them, let them talk.

I came to a halt in front of what looked like a gate thing. I blinked a few times.

------------------------------------------------------

Ryan- what IS your fascination with blood?

Alya- it tastes good, smells good and it gives me a reason to bit people!

Ryan- o.O

Mana- get used to it


	4. Little Feud

Chapter Four:

"So let me get this straight...she smells blood, she drinks blood.. .and she had red eyes.. shes a demon!!!" I squeaked. "I mean i figured she was a demon.. but she really is?" Mana nodded. "How do you know?"

"Eva got sick once... and stayed that way for a month.. she was unconscious most of the time, and i was really worried." She sighed. "So i asked her mom what was wrong with her, that's when her mom explained about her father, that he was a demon. She hadn't had a drop of blood, so she got sick.. after that though, she kept getting the urge for blood, and found ways to get it on her own.." Mana explained as we came up on Eva.

She was standing on the other side of this gate thing. She looked at Mana and pointed up. "What is this?" She asked.

"Its the gate into my old town...it was built not too long ago" Mana said walking up and grabbing Eva's arm. She started to pull her off.

"Its pretty"

"Only you would think so" Mana chided and let go of her arm.

"So were in your home town... RoseWood is next town right?" Eva asked. Mana nodded. I looked down and sat Nami. I smiled at it. He stared back at me. I rose an eyebrow and she hopped off. I frowned and continued.

The town was nicely built, everything newish looking. A certain sign caught my eye. I turned and walked in. I gasped as i walked in the door. Swords hung from the walls, and bows laid out on the counter. I almost drooled.

"Sereg?" Eva asked poking her head in. "WOAH!" She ran over scanning the bows. I nodded numbly. There was this beautiful sword hanging on the wall in front of me. It curved slightly and had ridges running up the other edge. Where the handle met the blade there was a gem. it was a deep red and sent little lines of red up the blade, making decorative designs.

I nudged Eva and pointed to the sword. I Heard a thump and looked around, then down. Eva had fainted. I laughed. She murmured. "i want that sword" I poked her. She opened one eye and looked at me. I offered my hand and took it, standing.

"May i help you?" A guy asked.

"How much is that sword?" Eva asked, pointing.

"ummm 6,870" Eva drooled.

Mana poked her head in. "You cant afford it, so get out of there!" Eva whimpered. "OUT" Eva sighed and walked out. Mana grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door. I waved to the guy.

"Aww, but did you SEE that sword?" Eva complained.

"Yes, and we don't have the money..."

"We could sell you..." A thok sounded as Mana hit Eva over the head. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey is there any source of water here?" I asked.

"Yeah there's a sea to the far side of town...why?"

"I feel like swimming" I winked at her and took off running.

'HEY!" Mana called. I ignored it.

The water was a beautiful blue. I laughed and walked towards the edge of the crystal blue water. Something zipped past me and splashed into the water. Eva shot up through the waves with a happy cry. Mana was yelling at her about being cold outside and how she was going to get sick.

"Well if she's going to get sick so are you" I said and grabbed her arm. She yelped as i dragged her towards the water. I picked her up and threw her in next to Eva. She shot her head out of the water and glared at me

"ITS COLD!!!" She whined. I laughed and ran into the water, splashing both of them. Eva laughed and tackled Mana, submerging them both.

-

The water was crystal blue, and you could see everything under water. I poked my head out and sighed. Something hit my shoulder and i was submerged again. I broke the surface sputtering. Sereg grinned at me and ducked underwater. I grinned and swam further out into the water.

We spent at least 2 hours out there in the water. Mana finally gave in and had a little fun. I challenged her to a dunking war, and won. After Sereg almost drowned Mana, we called it quits and laid on the sand to dry off.

I sat up, sand raining off my back. "I think were-" I started as i turned. Sereg and Mana were both asleep. I rose an eyebrow, then decided that that was a good idea. Laying back down i stared at the sky. White fluffy clouds floated above me, the crisp breeze pulling them along. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours before i finally drifted off to sleep.

-

I opened my eyes slowly. The moon shone down at me, and the stars danced around it. I blinked a few times before sitting up. Sand stuck to my arms and back. I shook myself and sand rained from my hair and arms. I looked over and saw Eva and Mana asleep. I sighed and stood up, letting the sand let go of me. I walked towards the water and let it wash over my feet. The water was cold but it felt good.

Walking back over to where i set my stuff. It was night but i could see one of the shops was still open. Grabbing some money i walked up there. "Good evning" The person greeted. "Whatcha doing up so late?"

"I should ask you the same" I stated calmly.

"That is true...so may i help you?" I nodded.

"Yeah i need a new shirt.." He ducked behind the counter.

"May i inquire why?" He asked popping back up with a stack of tunics.

"I got cut up pretty bad.. and i am the only one in my group who could sacrifice a shirt.. so we tore it up and used it as bandages..."

"wow, sorry bout that" I shrugged and pointed at one in the stack, he pulled it out and handed it to me, saying the price. I handed over the money and said farewell, going back to the beach. The girls were awake and talking quietly.

"You don't have to whisper ya know" I stated. Eva just snorted.

"Its pretty, no? so it deserves to be respected.. and that means no loud talking" Eva hissed at me. I stuck out my tounge and pulled my new tunic over my head.

"At the edge of the ocean, we can start over again..." Eva started singing. "theres a world i've always known, somewhere far away from home..."

We must have sat along the shore for hours just star gazing. Eva at one point got up and walked off. She didn't come back for a long time. She came back eventually, she seemed more relaxed, and part of me wondered what she had gone off to do.

As the sun started to rise i suggested leaving, but i got talked into staying and watching the sun rise. It was beautiful. Eva predicted the weather for the day before we left, apparently our destination was only an hour or so away.

"So is everyone rested?" Mana asked stretching. I nodded weakly.

"Doesn't really matter if your not rested, come-on, its only about an hour away" Eva was standing on a slope that lead back to the town. She started to walk off.

"Hey! don't leave us behind!" I yelped and ran after her. She let out a laugh before breaking into a run. She ran straight into the middle of town and into a huge crowd of people. I halted. She was know where. Poking my head into a few stores i searched but found no sign of her. I found Mana and told her to help me look.

"The best way is just to keep moving, you may not know where she is, but she always knows where you are, if we leave she will either stay behind and force us to find her, or catch up eventually" Mana replied.

"But but"

"Go and try to find her, you may have some luck" I stuck out my tongue before returning to searching.

-

I sat in the middle of the town, in a huge tree. I laughed as Sereg still tried to find me. Mana had given up on this and was sitting on a bench, telling Sereg to give it up. I just stayed in the tree untill he got to close, then when he nor mana was looking, i would change positions. After about an hour i wound up in the tree again. By this time I was tired of this.

With an exasperated sigh i jumped out of the tree and landed behind Sereg with a thump. "That is why you never run after me" I said one eyebrow raised before i turned and walked over to Mana, sitting next to her on the bench.

"So how was i?" I cheerped.

"I only saw you move once, and taht was to get into the tree the final time, you moved too many leaves..." mana said pointing out where she saw the leaves move. I sighed.

Sereg stood stunned before studdering, "Y-you knew where she was?" mana gave a smile and crisp nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Shes my sister, i didn't want her mad at me! She has a sword!"

"I have a sword too ya know" He growled unsheathing it.

"Now, now, its not like it was life or death, so everyone chill, ok?" Sereg sheathed his sword, Mana just smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Ok so lets go ok?" Mana stood.

For the first part of the trip, no one talked...

Leaves crunched under my feet in an unwavering rhythm. _1...2...1...2...step...step...this...is...getting...anoying..._it marched through my mind in the constant rhythm of my steps. Finally i lost it and with a growl i spun on my tag-alongs.

"WILL ONE OF YOU TALK PLEASE?????" Mana blinked at me. "please?"

"He started it.." Mana said childishly kicking a leaf.

"Did not!" Sereg said defensively. I hung my head and turned back around. "Your the one who didn't tell me where she was!!!"

"YOU DIDN'T ASK!!!!" Mana shouted.

"YES I DID!!!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU ASKED WHEN I TRULY DIDN'T KNOW THEN WHEN I DID KNOW YOU DIDN'T ASK!!!!" I clapped my hands over my ears and continued walking. There was a pause in the noise.

"Ya know... Eva started this..." I turned around aghast. Sereg and Mana stared at me. "If she had never run off, none of this would have happened...." He stated calmly. A predatory smile came across his face and Mana nodded, agreeing. I got out one small 'epp' before i turned and ran.

I got maybe a few yards before i was tackled. Leaves exploded in a colorful array as i hit the ground. I gave a small groan and tried to move. Mana stood over me laughing, while Sereg laughed his head off, trying to get leaves out of his hair.

I hissed and rolled out of reach from both of them before sitting up. I coughed and started picking leaves out of my hair. "Aww" Mana chided between laughs. I glared and continued cleaning myself.

Nami hopped over and nuzzled my leg. I sighed and brought the bunny into my lap. Nami squirmed into a more comfy position.

-flashback-

Screeching to a halt underneath a small pine i leaned on my knees, trying to catch my breath. A small sound alerted me and looking up i gasped. On one of the branches a small white bunny hung but its hind leg. It had a gash up its side and blood stained the pure white fur. it sqwirmed again and i lept into action.

Climbing up i sat on a branch slightly lower than the one it was tied to. Carefully i brought the bunny into my lap to relive the pressure while i undid the knot. The bunny tried to get more comfy and gave a small noise when it couldn't. "Shhh, you will be free soon" I purred.

The knot finally unraveled itself from the branch and cradling the hurt bunny in my arms I leapt to the ground and ran towards home.

-End Flashback-

I smiled down at Nami, now asleep, as i thought of the day i retrieved the poor bun-rab from the small pine. I noticed Sereg and Mana were silent. I looked back to find Mana sitting on a upturned tree, while Sereg glared at her from the opposite side of the road. We were just slightly outside of RoseWood, i then realized, and they were bored.

They were just like small children, waiting on their mother to tell them where to go. Smiling at that metaphor i gently woke the bunny and set her on the ground. Standing i dusted my pants off and walked over to where Mana and Sereg were.

"Come now children" I purred as i walked inbetween the gazes of Sereg and Mana.

"WHAT did you just call me????" Sereg shouted after me. I laughed.

"We are NOT your children!!!!!!!!!" Mana yelled. I thought for a second, then replied.

"Your acting like it, so settle down, and make up" I said in a motherly tone, clapping my hands twice.

-

I reached out and grabbed her bow. I really didn't expect the reaction i got. She turned, unsnapping the button that held the bow to her back, and let out a low growl, crimson eyes alive and burning.

She crouched and tackled me, sending me onto my back. I let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of me. She sat on my chest and hissed at me. Reaching behind her she grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out, before holding it two-handed over my throat, ready to stab.

"Never....Touch the Bow...or the sword for that matter..." She growled before getting up and stabbing the sword into the ground beside me.

Mana was laughing...she was bent over leaning on a tree, and laughing her head off. "I....i cant believe...you..you touched her bow!!!" I glared at her and retrieving my sword, sheathed it, and continued towards RoseWood.

Eva walked ahead of us, bow held at her side. I was a few paces behind, trying to ignore Mana, who brought up the back with non stop giggling. Only when she ran into a tree from her blindness due to laughing, did she stop.

---------------------------------------------------

Ryan- you are way overprotective of your stuff

Alya- long reason.. wanna hear?

Ryan- yeah

Alya ok starts talking

Miya- CLICK SOMETHING NOW!!- alya still talking- trust me you don't want to hear this! -grabs the mouse and clicks 'next'- thanks and good bye!

Alya- -glares at miya-


	5. Book to the Forehead

Chapter 5

The Gate into RoseWood was extraordinary. Vines spiraled up arched wire, and flowers of many sort were all though the lush green vines. On top of the arched show of greenery, were two huge wings. Both were snow white and fanned out as a mother bird would shield her children.

Sereg was just about to walk right though it before i grabbed his arm. "huh?" He asked. I pointed to the gate. He looked up and gasped. "those wings.." His eye twitched.

"They aren't real" He sighed in relief, but what did he think had wings that big? I looked to where Eva stood. My eyes widened as i thought for a split second two black feathered wings were folded at her side. She looked back at me and grinned before walking though the gate. I blinked one final time before running after her. "Hey, HEY!" She laughed and continued on.

The town was beautiful. Trees, flowers, vines, greenery was everywhere, covering the town in a beautiful blanket of colors. Houses were tucked under huge, ancient trees, and some stores were even IN trees. I stood aghast at the beauty around me. As i scanned the area i noticed one area...it was completely devoid of any greenery, and the ground looked charred.

"Eva... What happened here?" She looked at me and mouthed 'come on' before walking in that direction.

As we got closer i realized it was a lot larger area than i had originally thought. At the edge of the area was a sign, almost like a monument. Nami hopped right up to it and sat beside it, waiting for us. Sereg stood on the other side of Nami just looking up into the sky.

"Read it" Eva instructed, so i did.

"Years ago....

This town was attacked by demons. They stuck at our homes, our

trees, our land. But one, stood in the middle of this very area and

burned the whole area to a crisp and put a spell on it, so that it

may never regrow. It is also said that only demonic creatures can

tred this ground..."

As i got to the end i realized Sereg was saying it along with me. He still stood, inches from the charred ground, just staring up into the sky.

Nami snorted mentally at the words on the stone and turning, testily put a paw into the area. Nothing happened. Satisfied by this the small bunny let a smirk cross its tiny face. Turning back to Eva the bunny hopped over to its owner.

-

"So demons attacked this place too?" Mana asked.

"Yup" Sereg and I answered in unison. Sereg glared at me and I threw my hands up in a surrendering pose before backing up a step. "I have heard the tale many times, my mother used to tell the story on how it happened. "It is also said that only demonic creatures can tred this ground" My mother said that if you could tred the ground, and a villager saw you, you were either banned or stoned, and right after the accident happened every villager was tested. Few that had demonic blood, but no bad intentions, faked it."

"The other reason i wanted to come here was beacuse i want to tred the ground, well more test myself than actually walk on the earth.." I said starting to walk along the edge, towards the far end of town.

"Where are you going then?" Sereg asked.

"Towards the abandoned part, that way if one of us has demon in our blood, we wont be killed..." I said with a smirk.

"That would be a good idea." Sereg agreed before following me around towards the part of town that was cursed.

The area was devoid of life.. of any sort. The houses that were in the cursed area looked horrible and everything seemed to aviod the area, except sunlight. "Alright, ya ready guys?" I asked.

"Um.. sure..."

"Scared to see if your a demon?" I chided. Sereg glared at me.

"hey! Look!" Mana called pointing out into the clearing. I followed her finger and gasped. A few feet into the area was a small dog, probably a wolf cub. It looked like it was in a lot of pain.

"How did it get in there?" I asked.

"I think its getting hurt from the curse!! Someone probably threw him in!" Mana said, clearly angry at the person who did it.

A sound reached our ears and the small wolf started to cry. Mana started to get really worried and upset, Sereg, was just mad. I stood, not knowing what to do, if it was even possible to get to it.

Sereg marched forward and put a hand out. Small blue sparks shot to his hand and he winced. Gritting his teeth he shoved his way into the area. I yelped and ran to the edge. His whole body trembled as he tried to withstand the shocks. "Sereg!" I called. He looked back and gave a small grin before lurching into a half run over to the cub.

Picking up the cub he cradled it in his arms and ran back out. Breaching the edge he collapsed on the ground, panting. I dropped to his side. "Sereg you idiot! Your the most hurt of all of us.. LET YOURSELF HEAL DAMMIT!" He gave a forced laugh and pushed himself up on his elbows and checked on the cub.

"You two didn't seem to be moving...hey pooch, how are you?" He asked softly. Mana ran a hand over the small cub and a blue glow surrounded the pooch. With a few soft words from Mana the blue glow disappeared.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I healed it partly.. i cant do much, but that should help..." The cub let out a small whine and opened its eyes. "Hey... you ok?" Mana asked petting its head. It licked her hand. "Good, you will heal fully in time..."

-

I was not about to complain.. but everything HURT, and i mean badly. I was still recovering from the shocks that area caused, and some of my cuts reopened. I was sleeping for a while so part of me wonders why Eva was there when i woke up. They said i will be healed in no time, but some how i doubt them.

"Hey, were going to go get some food, watch the pup.. want anything?" Eva asked walking into the room, carring the small wolf.

"Anything hot and crunchy..." Eva laughed and put the pooch on a chair next to where i was laying. They were forcing me to stay in bed...right now it sounded good because if i stayed standing too long i got shocked again, and i dont even know how!

"Alright, be back soon" Waving she left. I sat up and stared out the window. It had a lovly few of the town, specially the tall red oaks. The wolf cub whined and jumped into my lap. I smiled down at it. It barked and jumped onto the window sill.

"Hey now, dont fall out" I warned. It looked back at me and its tail swished. It had a beautiful greyish coat. For the most part the top of its head and back was more white, and the lower half of it was more black, but in the sun light, it seemed to be silver all over.

"You still need a name" I said and moved so i was facing the window, feet hanging off the bed. It just looked at me blankly before looking back outside. "Yeah, i save your life, and you like Mana better, Some pooch you are" I grumbled and poked its foot. It picked up its foot and glared at me. I poked its other foot and it switched feet.

Grinning i grabbed the wolf and pulled it onto the bed, rubbing its stomach and poking its feet. It made soft grunts as it kicked at my hands and squirmed on its back. I stopped for a second and it looked at me, and barked. "What? you want more?" It barked again. Laughing i threw the blanket over its head. It made a sound in protest and worked its way so its head poked out from underneath it.

I smiled at it and patted its head before leaning back on the pillows. The wolf crawled over next to me and laid down next to me. Rolling onto my side i let it cuddle into my chest. Laying one arm across the pup i dozed off, just watching it breathe.

I woke up to Eva bopping me on my nose. I snorted and opened my eyes. "Hey sleepy head!" She greeted. I glared. "Hey, took longer than i thought but here, food!" She handed me something.. right now my brain couldn't comprehend what. "Eat it and then you can go back to sleep" She turned and waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door. I looked once again down at the food and took a bite out of it. I shruged, not poisonous at least. The wolf looked up at me with with big eyes. I smiled and breaking off a peice gave it to the pooch. It happily wolfed it down.

-

"thanks again for letting us stay here" I said setting the plates on the table. The old woman we were staying with, Marcy, smiled at me.

"Again, its no problem, your friend was very sweet to risk his life to save that poor wolf cub" I smiled and nodded. "And its no problem for us, we enjoy the company" I joined her at the kitchen counter and watched as she stirred dinner.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Probably about 50 years..." Said Carl, Marcy's husband, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Really? were you here when... the demons...?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, Yes we were, we were younger then, and got away from the town ok, but we came back to find out house not damaged too badly." Marcy said tasting whatever she was stirring. "What brought all of you here?" She asked.

"Well.. my parents were killed by demons, and my friend never knew her father, and her mother was killed, and then Sereg's family was killed too, so we sort of set off to solve the demon problem..." I said helping her get the rest of the table ready.

"Really? that's so sad! You must be really close, especially with the common loss.."

"Well Eva and i have been really close for a quite a few years now, but Sereg just joined us, but i have a feeling we will probably stick together..." I smiled. "I am going to go tell everyone dinners ready" She nodded.

I walked over to the living room. Eva was sitting on the window sill, staring out the window. It had started raining not too long ago, and ever sense then shes been sitting at the window sill, just staring out. I walked over and stood next to her, putting my hand on her head. She looked up at me and then back outside. "Isn't it weird...the rain wont touch the cursed area...." She whispered.

"Dinners ready, but you can go wander, i am not going to stop you, but come back before dark." She stood and gave me a quick hug before running out into the rain, the rain splashing on her hair and shoulders. I smiled and went back to the kitchen informing them that Sereg had eaten already, and Eva had stepped out. They didn't seem to mind talking to just me.

After dinner was over I went to go check on Sereg. He was asleep but a small note was on the table with a note scribbled on it. It read, "Hey! name the wolf! it seems to like you anyway!" I chuckled softly and calling to the small pooch i cradled it in my arms and walked out.

I walked into the living room to be greeted by Eva. She was smiling like an idiot, and was drenched to the bone. "Have fun?" The grin grew even more goofy as she nodded and ran upstairs to change and dry off. I sat down on a chair and looked down at the wolf. "Well then...your a girl, and no one knows that yet, but i think i shall name you Aiya" The wolf barked and licked my nose. "You like it don't you? Good."

"We are heading to bed, you three be sure to get some sleep" Marcy said as her and her husband headed off to their room. I nodded and waved goodnight to them. I heard Eva's feet running down the hall and she suddenly launched over the chair i was sitting on and flopped onto the couch across from me. He laid on her back and started cracking up.

"Remind me to never let you go out in the rain again..." I murmured. She snorted and looked at me. "Anyways... the dog, its a she by the way, is now named Aiya" She thought for a moment before nodding contently. "Good"

There was silence for a while as i watched Aiya breathe, and Eva counted dots on the celing. Finally Eva spoke. "How long do you think we will be here?"

"Untill Sereg heals" She groaned. "If your bored you can go question people about demons..." She nodded. Nami suddenly popped her head up. Eva looked down at her and picking her up set her on her stomach.

"I havn't seen you in a while, where have you be-" Eva stopped mid word and smiled. "Your wet..." I snorted. "you were out in the rain too!" Eva huged the small bunny.

-

I hate waking up to pain, its just not a nice way to wake up! What startled me the most was when i opened my eyes and looked around i found Eva.. asleep none the less. But she managed to get on top of a cabinet and was perched up there.. dead asleep. I looked at her for a while before rolling my eyes and sitting up. Seemingly on cue, Mana walked in.

"Good morning" I just nodded.

"Um... why is Eva..?" I asked. Mana looked up and snorted.

"She was ofly hyper last night.. she was out in the rain, then she had some sugar so most likly she saw you as a threat and perched herself up there to watch her new enemy.. when she wakes up.. shes going to flip...so dont like...be awake.. act asleep..." I rolled my eyes.

"Great... does she do this often?" I asked. Mana nodded saddly.

"Well actually only if she has had sugar and was out in the rain..." Mana said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"O! Oo! story! you must tell a story of when this happened....i love stories" She thought for a minuet.

"Alright..."

"YAY!"

"Ok so this once...It was raining outside, and we were younger than we are now...but she ran out side and went running up and down the slope to our house. Well after a while she came inside to get something to eat...and i made this mistake to request a slice of cake...so then after ward she went literally bouncing out the door. So her mom and i went to the window just to see Eva grab a huge leaf of some sort and set it down at the top of the slope. I was confused but her mother told me just to watch. Well she kneeled down on the leaf, and mind you this was one huge, tough leaf, and slid down the hill!" I laughed. "Well she did this a few more times before trying to do it off the roof...luckly we stopped her and had to litterally tie her to the couch so she wouldn't try anything stupid." I snorted.

"Now thats something i would love to do"

"Well if your ever around a hyper, drenched Eva, and theres a leaf and a slope.. she will probably force you to.." Mana said getting up. "Anyways.. how do you feel?"

"Well we shall see when i try to stand no?" I asked. She nodded slowly and slipping off the bed i stood up and walked over to the cabinet. "Lets give her a scare.." Mana's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that..." She warned.

"Aww come on, what's she going to do" She started to say something, but i gave the cabinet a little shake before she could even really start.

Eva's eyes snapped open and she looked around lazily. She laid eyes on me and yawned. I smiled. She unfolded herself and jumped to the floor before walking out the door. Mana stood mouth open wide, and i was too.

"She.. she usually freaks"

"Well.. not this time.. what a bummer" I huffed. Mana patted me on the shoulder before ordering me to walk to the kitchen. I felt like refusing, but rolled my eyes and did what she said. The trip to the kitchen had no mishaps. Mana was happy and told me to go back to my room.

"Wth?! but i am obviously well enough, and i have to stay in my room still???" I yelped. She nodded. I growled.

-

I was out in the living room trying to find nami when i heard something. Thinking someone dropped something in the kitchen i went to investigate. Still holding my cup of hot chocolate i walked to the kitchen and dropped the cup. The cup, being plastic, bounced, spilling its contents and rolled away.

The lovly wooden counter top was no more. Sereg was walking back to his room while small drops of blood fell off from his hand. Mana stood shaking all over, from anger or fear i was still not sure, but what i did know was that there was now a huge bloody crater in the counter top.

"M-mana?" I asked. She looked at me and lunged at me, hugging me. "What happened?" Something warm dripped onto my arm. I looked down and gasped. Blood spilled from Mana's arm. It wasn't a big cut, but it spilt some blood. "wait here..." She nodded and started cleaning up.

I walked into Sereg's room and shut the door behind me, leaning on it. Sereg looked up at me from his work trying to clean his hand. I just sighed and crossed my arms. "why?" I asked softly.

"She wants me to 'stay in bed' but i can move around, i am fine, she just doesn't belive me..." he growled. I leaned down and picked up a book from the floor. I weighed it in my hand, ignoring Sereg as he babbled on. Looking up at him i tossed the book.

It hit his forehead dead center, on the corner of the spine. Sereg flew back onto the bed. "Just because YOU think your ok, DOESN"T mean you ARE. Mana is just trying to look out for you, and make sure your not uncomfortable the best she can, and you go and get her hurt too!" I yelled, going for another book. Sereg growled and put his hand to his forhead.

"What do you mean Mana's hurt?" He asked dissarming me.

"I dont know exactally what happened but alls i know is after what you pulled, shes hurt" I growled. "Now, you WILL stay in here, and if you CONTINUE to upset Mana i will see to it personally you never touch your feet to the ground ever again." Moving i went out the door and closed it behind me. I took a deep breath and joined Mana in the kitchen.

She was mindlessly scrubbing the crater, trying to clean the blood. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and snapped out of it. "Oh..." I smiled.

"How bad is the cut?" I asked.

"Not deep, i already took care of it..." she smiled. "But i should fix Sereg's hand.." She added softly.

"Well.. and his forehead..." I added.

"What did you do?" She asked. I laughed and shook my hand.

"That doesn't matter, but what happened?"

Hours later Sereg emerged from his room when he thought i wasn't watching. I was sitting in a really dark corner and saw it all. He came out to the living room where Mana was playing with her dog and Nami. He apologized and Mana forgave him.

After that i snuck outside and showed up at Sereg's window. He seemed a little surprised when i knocked on his window. He peered at me for a little while through the glass untill i mouthed 'i will break the window if you dont open it'. He grinned and unlocked it.

I slid it up and locked it in that position. "Please dont break the window" He said with a grin. I shook my head and sat on the window sill with my back to the outside. "So whats up?"

"Your so blind!" I chuckled at his expression. "Anyways, thanks for apologizing to Mana." His eyes slightly widened. "Did you really think i would come after you if you left to say your sorry?"

"Well yeah..." I rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were serious!"

"I was, but come on, use your brain for once!" He tossed a pillow at me. Unexpected i caught it but fell out the window. "Meep!" I yelped as i landed in the bushes below the window. Sereg popped his head out the window and looked down at me. I glared at him.

"That wasn't supposed to work ya know..." I nodded and tossed the pillow back at him. Unlike me he caught it and dissapeared. I glared. I was stuck and he was going to leave me here.

"Sereg!!!" I called. He popped his head back out the window and offered his hand. He smiled. I growled but took his hand and using it, climbed back into the window. "I swear boy, your going to get your self strangled." I growled.

"Aww such love and care" I glared at him. "Anyways if you dont mind, can you tell me why you came here?"

"Already did, it was to say thanks" I looked up at the clock and glared. "Eh, lunch is going to be shortly, if its not delayed..." Last part directed at Sereg, i deserved the evil look that i got.

"Yeah i know..." He pulled off his shirt he slept in and tossed it to the corner of the room.

"Woah, sit on the bed.." He looked at me all confused like. "no, just do it!" He sat down and gave me a quizical look. I walked over and sat down so i was looking at his back. I ran a finger down one of the deeper cuts. I felt him wince. I almost laughed. "They look like they are healing well.. but...." I poked an old scar. It reached from shoulder to shoulder as a slightly slant. "What did that come from?" I asked. He shrugged. I glared at his back but let it slide.

"LUNCH!!!!" Mana called. I jumped about three feet in the air from that. Sereg laughed and walked out the door. I unlocked the window and shut it before following him out.

-----------------------

Alya- awww man.. headache.. I am so stopping here for now... -owch-


	6. On the road again

Mana still seemed a bit tense but her arm was nicely bandaged. Lunch was made of sandwiches. Eva's was made and eaten probably in less than 2 minuets. I was shocked and Mana just made sure she sat there while everyone else finished. I felt something on my leg and looked down to see Nami looked up at me with the cub slightly behind him. I rose an eyebrow.

"Is it natural for wolves and bunnies to get along?" I asked.

"Well not normally but Aiya seemes ok with Nami, and Nami doesn't seem to notice that Aiya is a wolf" Mana chirped. I tore off a small piece of my sandwich for both animals and tossed it to each of them. Nami took the peice of meet and ran off to a corner to naw on it. The wolf just swallowed it whole.

Dinner went by slowly but cheerfully. Eva excused her self from the table and never came back. Mana, the old couple, and I continued to chat till Eva came running into the area, panting but a huge smile spread across her face. "I just....found something....awsome...." She panted.

"What?" Mana asked.

"You wanted to find something out about the demons, no?" mana nodded. "Then you –might- want to follow me."

"Excuse us" Mana said and stood. I stood also. Eva grinned and led us out of the house.

"Well.. i was down by the cursed part of town... and found something out..." She paused for a breath. "I know this is going to sound so stupid... but there is a demon ghost haunting one of the houses...and he said the oddest thing..." She looked down at Mana and grinned. " He said, 'oh, your one of us, come, listen to the story', at first i was clueless to what he ment... but...i listened, and what he said was a little more than odd...." She stopped as we came closer to the cursed section. She led us into a house.

A ghostly figure appeared and growled. Eva looked calm, "Its ok, they are friends of mine.." The ghost didn't seem to satisfied but looked at Eva.

"Why did you come back?" It asked. Eva grinned. I has a sick feeling about this... "You want them to know too don't you?" Eva nodded. The ghost huffed but settled down onto a chair, how i shall never know. "Fine, you two, what are your names?"

"Sereg" I answered slowly. mana followed shortly after.

"Are you aware of what happened hear years ago?" It asked. We nodded. "Well, it is rare but i was lead into a trap and killed, there fore i have stayed here. Now beware i am only telling you this because i dissagree with what the demons have done." I nodded. "Long ago demons were just a race, living peacefully with others, we just prefered darker, colder places, but we traded with normal people and looked a lot alike them. But one small demon tainted the name. He decided he was going to do everything he could to make people fear him. But in his journey to do this, he gathered people to help him, and in no time... he had a rather large following. They recked havok on towns, forests, anything they could get their hands on. And after a time.. they made it so that all people feared demons, so we had to become vicious so we could survive people trying to kill us. But i never thought it right to attack instead of just trying to dissapear. Some demons who managed to pass for humans, lived amungst them, and even married normal people...only problem was that the child was born with a unnatural lust for blood, when the towns people found out about the demonic child they often tried to kill the child, but mostly attacked the parents. Few normal demons still roam, and because they are seen as trators by others, they are often sought out and killed. Sadly anyone who knew about them were killed also." The ghost paused for a moment. "Sorry, i have gotten a little off track, but as you see, the demons you seek are truly evil, they need to be taught a lesson...so i shall tell you where to go...Go to the mountains that are in the west, there you will find a cave along the easter side of the mountain range, the demons reside there..." Eva grinned happily as the ghost finished. "I hasten you to move, this problem needs to be taken care of, good luck." With that the ghost fadded from sight.

"See?! cool or what?" Mana looked slightly terrified and happy at the same time, i was just glad to see that we may have the chance to get out of here.

"Well, thats one way to figure out where were going...now...how to get there..." I mentioned. Eva grined and pulled out a map.

"Ok! so from here we go along this trail that leads through a frew more towns then to the mountains, then we go over the mountains and search for the demons..." I nodded slowly.

"Thats going to take forever..." mana commented.

"Are yall still up to it?" Eva asked. mana and i exchanged looks before nodding. "Good, we start out tomorrow."

-

I waved to the old couple as we left the house. They were so kind to help us. Nami hopped behind Eva's feet as she led the way, and Aiya stayed between Sereg and i. I was happy enough to be on the road again, but the fact that we might run into more bandits or demons, was not comforting.

It was still early in the morning and the breeze held a tinge of coldness to it, and the fresh, cool, air felt good on the skin. Eva seemed to bounce along and Nami had a hard time keeping up. Aiya ran ahead and ran circles before coming back and repeating the process. I was happy and Sereg seemed to enjoy the weather too.

Senery passes slowly as we exited the other side of the town and continued on the leaf ridden trail. The mood cheerfull, i decided we should have a little fun. Picking up a stick i tossed it over Sereg's head and called for Aiya to fetch.

Aiya being a dog, followed only the stick and ignored the person. Aiya planted all four onto Sereg's back and yelped and Sereg toppled followed. As Aiya jumped off his back Sereg rolled over and glared at me and Eva, who was cracking up.

Sereg grabbed a stick nearby and tossed it at Eva. She ducked and grabbed a stick of her own. happy about being left out of this i found a nice place to watch. Sereg and Eva exchanged a few words, both having sticks in hand.

Suddenly both looked at me and threw their sticks. I let out a 'eep' before ducking. laughing i stood and ran from them. I didn't get far when Eva tackled me, sending us both into a mound of fall leaves.

I shot from the leaves, laughing. "AHHHH" I suddenly screamed as Sereg jumped over us and into the leaves.

"CAWOBUNGA!!!" He yelled before a colorfull aray of leaves exploded. When he popped his head above the leaves i tackled him, Aiya jumping on him too.

Everyone participating, we started a leaf fight. How? I really dont know. It was like a mixture of tag, and foot ball. One person was it and whoever tackled them into the leaves first was saved and whoever was left out was now the target to tackle. Hours passed as we sent each other backwards, sideways, and flipping into the leave pile.

"That...was great" Eva laughed as she sat on the ground, tugging leaves out of her hair. I was laying on my back trying to catch my breath, with Aiya snoring softly next to me. Sereg was on his back also, catching his breath.

"Very, kudos to whoever came up with that..." I breathed.

"Nami.. come 'er" Eva said softly. "Sorry bout running around so much, you understand we were only having fun." I tuned her out.

After everyone was rested and preened, we moved on. The next town was more than a days walk, and we had wasted a few hours. though bruised and sore, we move on, still happy, and chatting.

"Hey eva?" I asked quietly after a while of walking. She looked at me. "Were surounded..." She whipped around and surveyed the area. Quietly and quickly she drew her sword. All around us were bandits. Without knowing, i think we wandered into bandit territory.

Sereg drew his sword also. I picked up Nami. "Alright..." Eva looked at Sereg and grinned. "Lets play" They both took off in seperate directions. I let out a small eep as i realized i was left alone.

Though alone, it was interesting to watch the two styles of fighting Sereg and Eva had. Eva was more sneaky, ducking, jumping and weaving in and out to get the best position for a one-hit-kill. Sereg was more straight on, using skill to disarm the bandits before be-heading them. Despite their fast killing techniques, some bandits got through and saw me as fresh meat.

Four bandits were in a small circle around me. Scared beyond belife i was about to scream for help when Nami jumped out of my arms. Landing on the ground i watched and black started at her nose and spread down along her back and between her ears. Then she started to change, her legs and body getting longer. Then a cat like creature stood in front of me, bearing a strong resemblence to the little bunny who was in my arms seconds earlier.

It growled at the bandits before leaping on one, jaws locked on his neck. He screamed and everyone halted and turned. The bandits still around me ran, the others took head not to go towards me. Sereg and Eva took advantage of this and slaughtered the rest of the people.

When done, both came over to stare at the strange creature. Eva was covered in blood and happily lapping it up. Sereg took one look at the creature before happily exclaiming, "I KNEW IT" Everyone stared.

"They day the demons attacked i saw that...and then when i met you and your bunny, something was so familiar about it, and now, its back, and no Nami!" Eva thought for a second before petting the creatures head.

"Nami?" She asked. It nodded. "Wow...." was her only word. Sereg smiled. I was still a little creeped out about it, but...it was Nami after all.

Despite my protesting we sat there, amongst all the dead bodies and blood, talking. Eva was still cleaning herself from the blood, and Nami was still in its other form. "Well...what is nami then?" I finally asked.

"Some demonic creature maybe?" Eva sugested.

"We could go back and throw her into the cursed area... see what happenes.." Eva glared at him. "Just kidding."

"Well, its not like we have anything to fear.. Nami has obviously been like this forever, so i think we should just continue on, she can stay like that so she can keep up, but other than that, around people she has to go back into bunny form, hear that Nami?" Nami nodded.

"Sounds good to me...same nami right?" Eva nodded. "Ok, lets move out then" I said standing.

-

Around 8 at night we stopped and went a little bit off the road so no one would run over us during the night. After dinner Sereg and Mana fell asleep. I stayed up and scaled a tree. Coming close to the top i stopped. Holding out my two fingers a blue line shot out about a foot in length. Swiping it across the trunk of the tree i waited. Seconds later, the upper part severed and fell to the lower canopy. I sighed and sat on the newly cut trunk.

It was getting colder, and we were still in short sleeved, and thin tunics. When we went into the next town, we were going to have to buy new clothes. My clothes could stay, i could stand the cold, but for Mana and Sereg we were probably going to have to get some clothes. That in mind i fell asleep, balanced on top of the tree.

The next morning i quickly scaled down the tree to meet Sereg and Mana already awake. "Sorry for sleeping late" I apologized.

"Its ok, lets get moving ok?" I nodded.

"Hey when we enter this next town, we need to get some colder weather clothes..."

"But that means we need something to carry the old clothes for when warmer weather rolls around..." Sereg mentioned. I nodded to that.

"Well if we each carried a small pack...." I mentioned.

"It could work" Mana agreed. "And i still need some sort of weapon."

"Yeah i know...i know" We had gotten loads of money from the bandits, but i wasn't sure if it would cover all we needed.

When we finally reached the town, we spread out. Mana went off to find food for our animals, and Sereg went to find out information on the surounding area. I went to go find clothes.

One shop caught my intrest and i walked in. "Good day." The shop keeper greeted. I nodded in return. "May i help you?"

"Yes, i need quite a few things..." I grinned.

"Like what?"

"A pair of pants, three cloaks, three packs, and one long sleeved tunic..." He rose an eyebrow. "My friends are wandering around town." He nodded.

"Alright what color pants?"

"Brown" He folded a pair of pants and put it on the counter. "Green tunic" he shuffled through a stack before setting that on the counter. "Now on cloaks.."

"We have some hung up over there, just find the ones you want." I nodded and walked over. A particular green/black Celtic dragon cloak caught my eye. Finding a few that i thought Mana and Sereg would like i pulled them off the rack and proceeded to the counter. The shopkeeper had three bags sitting along with the clothes.

"Heres just some nice, normal bags that are great for traveling" he said pointing to the sacks. I nodded and set the cloaks down.

Luckly all of it combined was cheeper then i expected. That paid for i left and proceded to see if we coudl buy some simple food items and drinks.

I bought a few variety of drinks that are ok warm, and a few non perishable foods. After i was done shoping i found Mana. She was carring around small jars. I gave them a quizical look.

"Food for the animals, said to be get for them" She happily proclaimed. I just nodded and handed her the pants, and her pack. She put the jars in the pack along with the pants.

"And knowing how cold you can get.." I rummaged through the three cloaks and pulled out one. Seeing it as mine, i threw it around my shoulder and picked up Mana's. It was just a plain black cloak. I tossed it at her and grinned.

"Danka!!!" She yelped. I nodded and directed her towards a park bench close to a tree. I sat down and directed her to do the same. She sat and happily pulled the cloak around her shoulders.

We sat happily for a while discusing what was bought, why and what was next. We decided that later we were going to go try to get her a small dagger of some sort. In the mean time we were going to stay put and wait for Sereg to get back.

Sereg showed up about an hour later. "Sorry that took so long" He apologized. I just nodded in acceptance. Mana tossed him a pack with his cloak and food in it. He curiously opened it and pulled out the cloak, long sleeve tunic and food that was in there.

"Injoy carring that around.." I commented. He looked at me funny. "I can have Nami carry it!" I chirrped. Sereg and Mana both glared at me. I just grinned.

"So where are we going now? I mean we just got here, bout lunch time, are we going to hike on...or stay the day?" Mana asked.

"I say we keep moving" Sereg said stuffing everything back into the pack.

"I agree" I said nodding in aproval.

"then lets get moving....again, this is getting repeditive.." Mana commented standing. I mentally agreed. "Which way?" She asked.

"mmm left" I said picking up my stuff. Slinging the pack over one shoulder i dug in my pockets and pulled out my gloves. I pulled them on and streached. "Lets go then.. i am sick and tired of roaming around...so if you don't mind.. i shall be practicing sword fighting..." I said throwing my cloak around my shoulders.

"May i ask with what?" Sereg asked. I shrugged.

"Anything that moves, in short i am going off to find some bandits..."

"ohhhh ok, just dont get too far ahead or behind" Mana said walking past me.

"Dont plan on it" I hissed. She just smiled at me.

-

While Eva was litterly jumping from tree to tree, Mana and i walked along the path, utterly bored. "Is there ANYTHING we can do?" I asked. mana shook her head.

"No.. i know.. its sooooo boring but i dont know what to do! i mean i think we have exsausted every subject out there.. and its not like we have the energy to run around like idiots.." She said leaing down to pick up Aiya.

-

I knew they were bored, they had to be. But i was running. Again. Its stupid, and i shouldn't be running, but to tell the truth..if Sereg wasn't here, i wouldn't need to run. This always happens when someone new shows up.. i am used to Mana now...but to be thrown into a situation where i have to travel with a stranger i barley know? Its too much to take.

Grabbing a branch I swung under it and launched to the next tree. I grabbed the branch to swing up onto it so i could go up, but that didn't work out as i had planned. My grip faultered and i fell to the ground with a hard thump. I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Oh mom.. i wish you were still here" I whispered.

Sitting up i rubbed my back and head. Looking around I found that my sword had freed itself and sat on the grass not to far from me. A smile graced my lips as I reached for it.

----------------

Ryan- -yawn-

Alya- -throws a pillow at ryan and curls back up into a ball on the couch- go to sleep dangit and stop writing on my story

Miya- yeah all that clicking in annoying me!

Ryan- you're the ones that invited me over...

Miya- oh just shut up and go to bed....


	7. Parting of Friends

Chapter 6

We continued to walk though tired and extremely bored. After about an hour of this Mana suddenly perked up and yelped "EVA!!!!"I followed her pointing finger and found a lump sitting not to far ahead of us.

Mana broke into a dead run as I groaned and just walked over. For a few seconds I thought Mana glomped eva but soon learned differently. As I got closer I saw that Mana was sitting on Eva's stomach glaring at her while Eva cracked up. This proved even more confusing.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I asked as I sprinted the last distance. Mana looked up at me and pointed to Eva's arm. I followed her finger and looked down at the still laughing eva's right arm. I jerked from the sight and told Mana to get off of her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do really think you sitting on her and yelling at her is going to do anything?" I asked. There was a moment pause before mana got up. Eva stuck out her tounge and sat up. She purred and licked the inside of her arm. I reached down and picked up her sword. Blood tainted the very tip of it. I thought for a short bit.

"Was this the original reason you ran off?" I asked.

"No actually it wasn't, I was burning energy then I kind of slipped and fell...then I my sword bounced free and.." She shrugged and went back to cleaning the wound. I rose an eyebrow before sticking the sword in the ground.

I looked up at the sky. "lets stop for a while..." Everyone slowly nodded. I looked down at Eva. "Why are you so happy about this?"

"I'm not...I just want a little action... I figured this would stir yall up.. it worked in short"

I snorted and grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled on it, making her stand. Once standing she turned and grabbing my arm sunk her teach into it. I yelped and tried to pull my arm away. She just clamped down tighter. I started to panic, she was going to break my arm with her teeth...

So I stood and gritted my teach till I felt pressure start to relive itself. As her teach exited my flesh I let out a gasp as I realized how far she went in, and at the sensation of the cool air on the wound. Mana looked between both of us before she turned on her heal and hit Eva.

Eva glared at Mana and turning on her heal walked off. I stared in disbelief. Mana moved to my arm to investigate. I smiled slightly. She put just a finger on the wound lightly and I yelped. Blood still seeped from it, turning my arm and the grass below it, red.

"deep" Mana breathed.

"How..did she get that far down?" I hissed. Mana shrugged. "God that hurts"

"Understandable." I nodded.

"So what about Eva?" I asked.

"Let her go" Mana spat. I shut up.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran. Finally out of energy I feel to my hands and knees.Growling at the grass which had done nothing to me, I stood. My sword was still back with Mana and Sereg. They were going to stay there so I had to wait till night time to go back.

In the mean time I cleaned my cut and bandaged it.. for once. Staring at the setting sun from atop a tree, I watched as birds flew freely. The sky was so colorfull and the world around me was peacefull. Letting out a content sigh I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and dozed off under the peacefull light from the sun.

I woke up when it was dark. Not sure what time it was I started back towards where I left, picking my way through the night, being as quiet as possible. It wasn't long till I saw the small embers of a fire that was left to burn.

Sneaking up I found my sword and pulled it out of the ground. Seeing the dirt that clung to it I softly growled before taking the end of my shirt to clean it. A hand suddenly was placed over my mouth. I let out a small eep and was about to bite the hand when Seregs voice floated into my ear.

"Please don't bite me again" I ducked out from under his arm. "Come back for the sword?" He asked softly pointing to the blade in my hands. I caught a sight of his arm. Tightly bound, blood still stained whatever was bandaging his arm.

Tears welled in my eyes and dropping the sword I leapt forward and hugged him, burring my face in his chest. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, but I have been choked once before and its ju-"He cut me off.

"Shh" He whispered. "What's done is done, I don't need an excuse to forgive you..." I hugged him even tighter and let my sobs be muffled by his shirt.

We moved out of hearing range from Mana so we wouldn't wake her. There we sat and talked. "ok that hurts.. ow.. OW!" Sereg yelped. I snickered as he glared at me. I continued to examine the wound I had made. I turned his arm over, completely fascinated.

"I cant believe I did that much damage!" I said in shock. "I mean I must have gone in like ½ and inch on the bottom and the top!"

"Yeah I know..." Sereg growled. I smiled.

"yeah.. I am sorry, I just.." With a glare from Sereg I stopped. "Sorry!" I eeped and slapped a hand over my mouth before smiling.

"will you stop apologizing?" He asked.

"sorry" I said pulling my hand away from my mouth. He glared at me again. "Well I am apologizing for not stopping to apologize...wait.."

"that makes no sense.." Sereg sighed. A pause stilled the air around us. "So are you planning on staying?" He asked. I hung my head, picking at leaves.

"Probably not.." I said avoiding looking up.

"why?"

"Why should I stay? Mana's not going to forgive me so easily.. shes going to demand a reason, and the one I have won't be enough...she will forgive me eventually, or just forget, I will leave until then.. we are all heading to the same place, maybe we will meet up again.. she is my sister.. I always know where she is... when I feel its safe.. I will return.." I said quietly getting up.

"How long do you think that will be?" He asked, sadness along with worry apparent in his voice.

"Months at the least.. for a week she will be too busy thinking I am just a tad bit in front of yall or behind yall... after a month she might start to worry.. we shall see.." I said picking up my sword and sheathing it.

"So.. this is goodbye for a time.." Sereg commented as he stood. I nodded slowly. He pulled me into a hug. "Good luck, and dong kill yourself..." I snorted.

Pulling out of his arms I smiled. "you too" With that I turned my back and walked off, not to be seen again for a long time.

-

Slowly I went back to camp and sat up against a tree. "Farewell Eva" I whispered before closing my eyes and drifting off into the deep sleep that threatened. (a/n: what? He was up all night waiting for Eva to come ;; )

I woke up the next morning to a hard thwack over the head. I shot up looking around wildly. Mana glared at me and pointed at my arm. I inwardly gasped as I realized I had forgotten to re-bandage it.

-------------------------------

Alya- wow.. REALLY short chapter.. sorry its just that I am kind of making this up as I go... and that was a really unexpected twist even to me! -looks around- anyways...

Ryan- -munches on a brownie-

Man- -eyes go wide- MY BROWNIE!!!

Alya- -cough- ok.. update later this week hopefully!


	8. Captured

Chapter 8

-----------------------

So nami and I were alone. Originally Nami was sleeping with Mana when I left, but I woke up this morning with her in her demon form, curled up behind me. I think I startled her when I pounced on her, squealing with delight.

Soon after I woke we left. I knew Mana and Sereg would leave early too. Nami could stay in her demon form for unlike Mana, we were going to avoid towns.

Nami crouched and launched onto a tree branch. I laughed from below. She wagged her tail and jumped down beside me. I ran a hand through her fur and pulled my cloak around my shoulders a little tighter.

The air was turning cold. We had been walking for a few hours, and it seemed as it was still night out. The wind was no longer cool, it had a freezing bite to it. I had a liking to the cold and my cloak was a big help. Nami had her thick fur and was fine. My mind drifted back to Sereg and Mana, curious on how they were standing the weather. I shook my head. For now.. I was alone.

-

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" I screamed falling to my knees. Sereg stopped and looked back at me. He laughed. "Its so freaking cold! And I don't know where were going and..." Sereg kneeled in front of me.

"We are following the trail..." He said before standing up. I growled before standing too.

"Your evil ya know that?" I shouted at his back.

"Yes I know" He replied. I growled and looked behind me to see if Aiya was keeping up. I let out a small eep before nervously calling Sereg. "yes?" He asked. I pointed behind us. Serge's eyes widened.

Drawing his sword he growled. I had had enough. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?! LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" I shouted. Sereg snorted and rose an eyebrow at me. I just sat there little bits of steam emitting from the top of my head.

"Alright then...you showed up first, you attack" Sereg called. I think they moved a little too fast for normal bandits. In like a split second they were only feet in front of us. I let out a scream as one tackled me to the ground. I hissed at him, he just smirked, showing off his white fangs. I eeped.

Looking back I saw Sereg caught with two of them on him, trying to drag him to the ground. Sereg growled as he was finally over powered. The demon on top of me kissed my neck. I yelped before yelling, "GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF ME!!!"

Sereg cracked up. I looked over him shooting him a look like 'what?' he snorted. "Your bright red" He commented. One of the demons sitting on Sereg suddenly smirked.

"Watch out!" I warned just before one demon locked lips with him. Sereg jerked his head back just to have the demon then attack his neck. With both demons pinning him, he was stuck. He growled. The two demons smirked in success. Sereg took this opportunity and brought his feet up placing them on the demons stomach. The demon looked at him surprised.

"None of that now" He growled before the demon went flying. I laughed as he rolled away and grabbed his sword. "We have way too much fun with this" he said in my direction.

"well they are just bandits" I said to the demon on top of me. He growled and bared his fangs. "whoopsy" I breathed. Blood splattered my face as a huge gash opened in the demons side. He hissed and rolling away shot into the sky. I laughed at him before calling, "WHIMP!!!!" Sereg laughed.

Sereg was holding the last demon up against a tree. He was about to kill the guy when the demon spoke. "Leaving poor Eva alone.. tsk tsk big mistake..." He laughed. Sereg's eyes widened before he stabbed the sword into the guys neck. I stepped back as blood splattered to the forest floor.

"Dammit Eva had to leave NOW" Sereg looked over at me. I was panicking on the inside, but on the outside I was calm. "Why are you so calm? She's your freaking sister! Get your but moving we are going to find her before those demons do!" He growled before taking off. I looked back at Aiya who barked before following Sereg. I stood only a second longer before breaking into a run too.

'Dangit Eva, don't get caught!' I hissed in my mind.

-

I must admit, this was boring. Without anyone to talk to, or anything to do for that matter, it was dead silent except the rustling of the leaves. Nami was bored too, I could tell. She snuzzed around on the ground following trails, not even caring if it lead to a dead end.

Nami's ears suddenly pricked up and she looked to my left. I rose an eyebrow and followed her gaze. I sighed as I saw about 5 bandits coming out way. Drawing my sword I turned to face them. They stopped before all five split up and went a different direction. I growled and crouched down.

Something hit my back and I whirled. It wasn't supposed to take them that short! The guy smiled at me before taking a slash at my arm. I blocked it but was sent backwards from the force of his blow. A hand went over my mouth. I looked around wildly. The five of them closed in forming a circle around me. The guys other arm went around my neck. I dropped my sword and grabbed his arm, desperate to get it off of me.

"Hello Eva...long time no see" One purred stepping forward. It was then that I noticed he was a demon in disguise.

I silently screamed for them to get away from me and for Nami. One demon held up nami, in bunny form and in a small magic charged cage. I growled.

Another demon grabbed my hands before yanking them behind my back and tying them. The hand over my mouth let go and I took in a huge gulp of air. "Hows it feel to finally be caught?" The demon with his arm around my neck asked.

"Let...me...go" I hissed.

"Fraid not darling" He hissed in my ear. Everything suddenly went black.

-

I screeched to a halt leaning on my knees for support as I tried to catch my breath. Mana came up beside me and flopped to the ground. "Did she really have that far of a lead on us?" Mana asked.

"She can move fast.. so either yes, or she's already taken..." I breathed.

"God, I hope not.." Mana said petting Aiya. I looked up ahead of us and lazily scanned the horizon.

"Mana! Look!" I yelped pointing to our left somewhere. She looked up and eeped. On the horizon to the left there was something hanging in the air. "lets go see" I said before taking off again, Mana close behind.

As we got closer it started to look more and more like words. When we finally came close enough to read it, we stood, mouth hanging open. There in the air hung red sparkles to form the words "Eva is with us :P" I wanted to laugh at the smily face, but it wasn't the time.

"They got her!" She sat there fore a moment "that means you were right on both things.. she did have a huge lead on us and she got taken!" She chirped.

"you said that a little too happily..." I said glaring at her. She apologized. "So whats this mean? Where did they take her? Is she dead?"

"You ask way too many questions..." A voice purred. My head snapped up to see the hilt of a sword before pain exploded in my head and my world went dark.

-

I was stunned when he knocked out Sereg. The demon walked over to in front of me. "Shes not dead yet, but sense you seem so defensless... I will give you a choice" I looked up at him and glared. "Either come quietly or get knocked out like everyone else." I eeped. I had never been knocked out, and I wasn't planning on starting now.

"I will come" I whispered, head down.

"wonderful! Alright boys, lets escort our prisoners" Two guys jumped down from a tree (a/n: yeah cept for villages.. its like all forest.. lol sorry) and one lifted Sereg up, tossing him over his shoulder. The other guy came up beside me. He wore a dark brown cloak with the hood up, covering everything but his shoes.

"Come along.." He said quietly. Everyone started walking. Clueless on where we were going I fell to the last in line, just following everyone.

Sereg had a small gash on the side of his head and it was slowly dripping blood. I sighed. I looked up at the guy who walked beside me. He was taller than me, by probably a foot or more. "Whats your name?" I asked. He looked down at me before looking ahead again.

"Cant tell you" I humphed before following into the pace, mind wondering.

After about an hour we reached a really thick part of the woods. As we went about half way into the thick part, we stopped. The head demon hit a tree to his left and something in the ground opened to reveal stairs.

Fascinated by this I willingly walked in and let it close after me, later realizing that it was kind of stupid. We walked down the stairs for quite a while till we hit a hallway type thing. The guy next to me whispered, "This will probably be the last time you see your friend" I eeped.

Sereg was still out of it. I wondered what they were going to do to him. The lead demon dude stopped everyone. "Alright you take him into here" He said opening a door behind him. "And you, go take her down the hall and to the right, first door on the left." He nodded before grabbing my arm. "As for your wolf cub there...I think its harmless, its scared stiff. Let her keep it with her..." The guy nodded and dragged me down the hall till we turned right.

He let go of my arm and opened the door. He looked at me, I returned his gaze before walking into the room. He walked in too and quietly closed the door. "Listen.. I can get yall out of here, I had to wait till all of yall were here though. It will take a while but don't give up, if it was up to them all of yall would be killed slowly, I can save you from that...your friends little bunny thing is in the back of the room, just don't let anyone know" He said pointing to the back of the torch lit room.

"Wait... wheres Eva?" I asked.

"A few doors down...shes still unconscious...I can take you to see her later.. just stay quiet and cooperative, if you do they are a little nicer to you" I could faintly see him smile.

With that he left, leaving me alone with Aiya. I went back to the back of the room where Nami sat in a small cage. She looked up at me with hopefull eyes. "Don't worry, we will get out of here..." I whispered.

---------------------

Alya- jeez! This is fun to write!! Hehe mostly cuse I get to completely annoy Ryan (his character is Sereg) poor guy...

Ryan- yeah I would think so.. you had a guy kiss me!!

Mana- I think that was cute!

Ryan- sicko...

Alya- HEY! -tackles ryan and hog ties him- :P leave Mana alone... see ya next chapter!


	9. Torture

Chapter 9

I woke up to darkness. I groaned and rolled onto my back. I was staring at a weird ceiling. I sat up and gasped. It all came back. I growled. I was in one heck of a bare room, and it was dead silent. I sighed and laid back down.

"How stupid of me..." I whispered to myself. A door to my right opened. Dim light was cast into my room. A cloaked figure walked in.

He closed the door. "Good evening" He greeted. I growled. "Understandable... listen later I will bring your friend by, and your bunny thing." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"A demon, none the less, but I am helping yall escape. Both of your friends were taken too, it will take some time, but I promise I can get off of you out of here..." I looked down at my arm. The cut was still on my arm.

"It's all my fault...we are better as a group..." I growled. A sound at the door scared both of us. The demon looked at me clearly surprised.

"I was never here" He whispered before disappearing into the shadows. The door opened before another cloaked person walked in. Before he closed the door I noticed the other guy zip out the door.

"Hello" He purred. I growled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yukito if you must know..." He said clearly annoyed. "Sense I gave this opportunity to your friend, I will give this choice to you too. Either come quietly or get forced into this..." I rose an eyebrow.

"No matter what I am not going quietly." He nodded and walked over.

I rolled backwards and hopped to my feet. He rose an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Figures you would be as quick as us..." He said disappointed. I growled at him. How dare he compare me to him?! "Sad thing is, you still not quite as fast as us"

I blinked at him. Alls I saw was him move slightly to the right and was gone. I felt him behind me and turned around a little too slow. He grabbed my arm and twisting it shoved me to the floor. I landed hard on my back and hissed in pain. He grabbed my arm and used it to flip me over so I was on my stomach.

He straddled my back, wrenching my arms up so my wrists were against the back of my neck. I growled. "Told ya" he said triumphantly.

"get off of me!" I hissed. He laughed.

"I still can't believe you let your friends down, if you would have been there, they wouldn't be here now..." He purred.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Mmm just relax and this wont hurt or anything..." I felt one of his hands against my neck. I squirmed. "Shhh". Searing hot pain started where he was before spreading though out my whole body. I screamed as the pain intensified. It felt like it was going to rip me apart.

Soon the pain subsided and I took in a few gulps of air before my vision started to waver. Suddenly it was like I was watching my body do what it wanted; I was like a ghost, just being able to see through my own eyes. I tried to move, but I didn't. I yelped.

"Calm down...your body's under my control now..." I growled and tried to say something, but my mouth didn't move. I fumed as he got up releasing my arms. "Now, sit up" I refused with all my might but my body sat up. "Good, stay here, I will be back for you later"

'WHAT?!' I thought. 'No way, hey get back here!' I screamed in my head, but he left and closed the door. 'dangit'

-

I was on a cold cell when I woke up. I lifted my head to look around. A foot came out of know where and hit my chest. I yelped before coughing. "You're finally awake..." A voice purred.

"yeah..." I forced out. "So why did ya have to kick me?" I looked up to see a cloaked man, his hood was down revealing shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and two horns. I shuddered. When I tired to sit up I realized my hands were bound behind my back.

The guy placed his foot lightly on my neck. I growled at him. He pressed the shoe onto my neck. "Listen, I want you dead...if I can get away with it, I will kill you right here, right now" He hissed.

"That makes two of us" I choked out. He growled at me before removing his foot and once again kicking me very hard. I coughed and glared at him.

"Hey!" a guy called from the door way. "Bring him in!" He looked way too happy to relay that message.

"looks like the time has come" The guy purred before grabbing my bound hands and pulling me to my feet.

"Get your hands off of me!" I hissed. He just smirked at me before dragging me though the door and across the hall. If only I had my hands free...

A door opened showing a bare room before I was shoved in. Hands still bound behind my back, I lost balance and slid along the concrete floor. I hissed in pain and watched as the door slammed shut, sending the room into darkness. I growled and sat up. My eyes adjusted quick enough to the little light that was in there.

Nothing much was in the room, it was truly bare. A door opposite of the one I was thrown in was opened. A cloaked person walked in. I growled, the person just laughed. "Do you not remember me?" It purred. Of course I didn't, I had never heard one of these things talk before.

"Well no matter if you do or not... I have something to show you..." He walked over to a wall and lit a torch. I winced at the sudden light. "Come in here if you will" He said towards the door. Someone looking a lot like Eva slid into the room. She wore fitting black jeans and a black hoodie, with her hair down for once. As she got closer to me I could see she wasn't the Eva I knew. Here eyes were no longer red, they were clouded and silver.

"I bet you remember her...she's on our side now..." He purred closing to door and coming to stand beside Eva. "Ain't she pretty?" I hissed. He kneeled in front of me.

"Get away from me..." I growled. The guy stood and walked behind me before grabbing my bound wrists and forcing me to my feet. He dragged me over to something underneath the torch. I don't know why I never saw what was under it. It looked like a chin up bar, only lower.

It probably came up to mid back, but I could only guess for a second before he pushed me up against it. I growled at him, and took a quick look at Eva. She looked way too happy. The guy forced my hands up and over the bar before tying my arms to the poll so that my arms were behind the bar and I was in front of it. He then untied my hands, just not my arms.

"this won't hurt too much..." He purred. "Eva darling..." He said looking at her, she nodded before sliding forward. She grinned at me. I did not like how she was looking at me, it was like she was planning on devouring me.

"Wait, where's Mana?" I asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't worry about her, I would worry more about what's about to happen to you..." He purred before disappearing out the door for a while. The room silenced. Eva skimmed about the room, happy with just waiting.

"What the hell did they do to you?" I asked her softly. She looked at me and grinned before she continued moving.

The guy returned into the room carrying something. It looked like a big black case. He set it on the floor somewhere in front of me and opened it. The silver caught the fire light and I winced. Thousands of different kinds of knifes, needles and such sat in that little black case.

"ok, so you're going to torture me..." I stated. The guy nodded. "May I ask why?" He looked up at me.

"because I can" I don't think that should ever count as an answer. He picked up a really long and skinny knife and stood up, placing the tip of the blade against my shoulder. "Besides, it's always fun to watch someone bleed" He swiped the blade across my shoulder real quick. I hissed as blood rose to the surface of the skin.

Eva licked her lips. "You can have him when I am done dear" The guy said back to her, she nodded. I was desperately hoping right now that I would escape alive.

The torture continued, my mind was divided, part wanting to escape, another dealing with the pain and another stuck on why Eva was acting the way she was. The guy, or as I learned his name was Yukito, was having way too much fun with this. I wasn't sure how much blood I had lost already, but it was starting to form a small puddle on the floor underneath me.

Yukito placed a longer knife against my side. I winced and tried to squirm out of the way. He pressed the blade into my side and agonizingly slow, pulled it back toward himself. I hissed and I could almost feel my skin parting. As the blade left my flesh I gasped, that hurt, more than anything he had done yet. And he did it twice more on the same side.

"Well it's been fun, but I think Eva is hungry..." He placed the knife against my neck.

-

This whole time I was fighting for control over my own body, but when I saw him lay that knife on his neck, something just snapped. Suddenly my sight cleared and I almost yelped at the bloody sight of Sereg. "Wait!" I finally choked out. Yukito looked at me. "You can't" I hissed. He realized what had happened and pointed the knife at me.

"I can too, wanna watch?" He hissed. I leapt at him, hitting his chest and knocking him to the floor. I sat on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

"No, I don't" I grabbed his head and bringing it up a bit, slammed it into the concrete. He didn't move after that. I got up and walked over to Sereg. His head was hung and blood dripped off of him at a constant rate. "Sereg?" I asked. He lifted his head and looked at me with one eye, the other closed with blood.

"hey, welcome back" He smiled. I smiled slightly. Stepping over the metal bar I went behind him.

"Think you can fall back?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed before walking back around. I cut loose one arm and brought it back over the bar. "Ok, think you can stand?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes before cutting the other one. He stood for a short bit before collapsing to his knees. "Whoa! You ok?" I asked slightly crouched.

"Yeah I am fine..." He looked up at me and smiled. I dropped to my knees. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that..." I stated. He shrugged before sitting up straighter. I ran a hand though his hair, just to tick him off. He glared at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled before closing the distance between us. Heat crept onto my cheeks. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Thanks, for coming back into reality and saving me" He said. My blush deepened.

The door slammed open making us both jump. The guy from earlier stood in the door way. "You might want to get up and run...now..." He panted. "You just freaked the hell out of everyone in here. Nami is running around killing people, I can't find your friend, and this whole place is about to go up in flames!" He yelped.

I pointed at Sereg before saying, "Ya think HE can run?" I asked. The guy glared at me before running over.

"ya mind getting on my back?" He asked. Sereg shrugged, he looked like he was about to fall asleep anyway. After he picked up Sereg we ran out of the room, barley avoiding getting run over by a fleeing demon.

"jeez... chaos!" I yelped. He just nodded.

----------------

Alya- I know Ryan hates this chapter well I couldn't help having him tortured! It was too irresistible... now if only that could really happen...

Ryan- WHAT?! HEY!

Mana- I agree...

Ryan- -fumes-


	10. Escaping and Cold Winds

Chapter 10

I was sitting against a wall, just watching Aiya trying to imitate Nami as Nami attacked demon after demon. Suddenly Nami stopped and wagged her tail before jumping on another demon. I looked through the crowd and saw the demon from earlier carrying Sereg with Eva running beside them.

I stood up and watched as they wadded through the crowd of panicking demons. The demon carrying Sereg caught my eye. For the first time I saw his face. He had shortish blackish blue hair with deep violet eyes, and of course fangs.

"Come on we have to go!" He said as he ran up. I pounced on Eva, hugging her tightly before nodding.

"What happened to Sereg?" I shouted over the commotion.

"Eheh.. he got tortured!" Eva chirped. I rose an eyebrow before calling Aiya. Aiya looked back at me before running over and following us.

We ran though a few halls before we hit the stairwell. The guy hit a button and moonlight flooded the area. We dashed up the stairs and into the night air. He hit the same tree and the door closed.

The guy crouched and Eva helped Sereg sit down. "Damn, hes lost a lot of blood.." Eva hissed. I walked over and crouched next to Sereg. Laying one hand on his head I whispered a few words. A blue glow emitted from around my hand for a short bit before disappearing.

"What exactally did you do?" The demon asked.

"It helps him heal faster, I cant do much more that that, the cuts with scab over shortly, and I sped up the healing process a bit" I explained. He nodded.

"Sereg?" Eva asked.

"yeah?" Came his soft reply. Eva snorted.

"Just making sure your alive…"

"mmm" was his answer. Eva and I both looked at the demon. A smile graced Eva's lips.

"So… why were you helping us?" She asked.

"Umm.. first step back from the door…" We all backed up a few feet and watched and flames shot out from around the rim of the door before dying down. "I set off a certain kind of bomb before we left.."

"ok…" Eva said slowly. "So who are you and why are you helping us?"

"I am Yoshida, and I help you because I don't agree with the demons…" I gave him a look saying 'go on' "I used to live happily in a village. I grew up with just about everything I wanted, though I hated that part. Then the demons attacked. My parents were demons too, and any demon can tell who is a demon or human, but when they attacked they killed my parents, acting like they didn't know who they were. Then they took me in, I just gave in, and I eventually gained a lot of freedome, so I continued to live with them and follow their orders because I didn't know where else to go.."

"well Yoshida.. welcome to the club!" Eva exclaimed.

"excuse me?" He asked.

"My dad was probably killed, then Mana's parents were killed by demon attacks, then my mom was killed, and after that when demons attacked our town, they killed Sereg's parents..were all.. parentless." Eva explained. Sereg slightly nodded. Eva looked at him. "You need sleep, go to sleep"

"Really?" I nodded. "Do you hate me for being a demon?" He asked.

"Course not, just because you're a demon, doesn't mean your blood thirsty, just like if your human doesn't mean you aren't blood thirsty" I said looking at Eva, she grinned in returned.

"Wait.. shes not a demon?" Yoshida asked. Eva and I looked at him.

"As far as we know..no" I said slowly.

"Well, shes part demon at least.." Eva looked at him with shock.

"well that would explain a ton" She said nodding.

"I could tell when I first met you, that's where you get your blood lusts, and your speed." Yoshida explained. "Your normal in every other sense, but you still have demon blood, and if trained correctly you could probably use dark magic.." Silence fell between us. We were all quite shocked and wanted to think this over..

-

We stayed up through most of the night and through most of the day, just sitting and chatting softly, swapping stories on how each other got caught, and what we did wrong. When night rolled around again, Yoshida and Mana fell asleep. I stayed up. I couldn't even tell if Sereg was awake or asleep, as far as I knew he could be dead.

Nami sat at my side staring at Sereg. I couldn't look at him. He was still covered in blood for the most part. The moon shone brightly down on us, and the breeze had warmed up a tad bit. Nami yawned and laid down. I looked at her and petted her head before casting my eyes upward once more.

"Why do you like the night so much?" A voice asked. My head snapped down and saw Sereg looking at me. I shrugged.

"its cooler, the stars and moon are beautifull, everything is black and white…" I breathed. Sereg grunted and sat up the best he could with his hurt side. I looked at him. "You should really try to heal more before you start to move around.." I warned. He laughed.

"Yeah whatever" I looked at him and shook my head. "Do I have an extra shirt?" He asked. I nodded and digging around in his pact found his new tunic that he never put on and tossed it to him. He caught it and pulled it over his head. "thanks…" I nodded.

Nami got up and walked off. I watched her go and when I looked back Sereg had flopped back onto his back staring at the stars, his head only a few feet away from my knee. I rose an eyebrow. "Isn't it pretty out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I agree with you, the night is gorgeous" I scooted up and looked at him. "What? Don't believe me?" He asked. I shook my head. I suddenly realized my hair was still down. Making sure the hair tie was still on my wrist I pulled my hair up into a quick bun thing.

"No I believe you" I said finally. Silence surrounded us for a short bit. "Ya know I haven't slept in a full day…" I added to this statement by yawning.

"So lay down and go to sleep." He stated simply. I looked at him funny before flopping on my side and curling up a little. From the way I laid down I had a nice view of the top of Sereg's head. I laughed before starting to play with it. Sereg growled at me. I grinned.

Sereg rolled away and onto his stomach. I smiled. He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. I yawned again and closed my eyes. I heard the rustling of grass and footsteps. I ignored them, I was tired and I was bound determined I was going to sleep.

The foot steps went behind me before stopping and I heard a 'thwump' before an arm rested on my shoulder and arm. I opened my eyes to find Sereg not where I left him. "Its still cold out.." Serege's voice whispered. I resisted the urge to purr. A slight blush showed on my cheeks as I snuggled into his warmth before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of a fire. I opened my eyes to see a fire built not too far away from where I was. Yoshida was sitting on the opposite side of it and saw me awake. "Have fun last night?" He teased. I glared at him. "Actually its quite smart… its getting colder by the minuet." He pointed out. I noticed.

"Wheres Mana?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake Sereg.

"Shes off getting more wood…she couldn't start a fire so I sent her to get wood, its easier to do magic when no one else is conscious of you doing it" He said winking. I laughed.

Sereg moved and I heard him yawn. "Sorry if I woke you.." I apologized before sitting up.

"Yikes! Its cold out!" Sereg said eyes a tad wide. I laughed before throwing his cloak over him.

"I am going to go find Mana, make sure she's not stuck or anything." I said standing. "Be right back yall."

-

I watched as Eva left. I sat up and pulled my cloak around me. Yoshiba looked at me. "So what did happen last night?" He asked.

"Nothing.." I said. "mmm if you mind, don't tell Mana anything…" He nodded. "thanks"

"Mind me asking why?" He asked.

"I just don't want her to know…that's all" He nodded once again and poked the fire with a stick.

-

I picked up a small twig and tossed it. Aiya barked and chased after it. I shook my head. "your supposed to be a WOLF" I called to her. She just wagged her tail as she brought the stick back.

Stopping to listen, I could hear soft singing. I turned and searched the trees. Half way up a tall pine sat Eva. She was laying on the branch singing as she watched me play with Aiya. "Don't mind me, just making sure we stay together…in a way…" She laughed before starting to sing again. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want my love to go to waist, i want you and your beautifull soul, am I crazy for wanting you?" she sang.

"Your happy this morning" I said grinning deviously. The singing stopped and a twig thwaked me in the back of the head. "hehe, sorry sorry! Touchy are we?"

"yes, your supposed to be finding firewood no?" She asked, completely changing subjects.

"yes but weren't you supposed to be watching Sereg?" I asked. Eva snorted and jumped down from the tree.

"listen, it was nothing…" She said softly as she walked past me and grabbed a huge stick.

"ok, ok" just something about how she said that warned me not to pry anymore.

We returned to the fire with huge bundles of sticks. Yoshida took some and threw them in the fire. Nami walked over to the fire and warmed her tail. I laughed. Aiya jumped in Sereg's lap getting a warm lap and a nice spot by the fire. Sereg smiled and used the small wolf as a heater. Eva snorted and sat down next to Nami who was warming her back.

"Aren't you cold?" I finally asked, to Eva and Yoshida. They both shook their heads. "right… demons" Eva stuck her tongue out at me.

"So what do we do now?" Eva asked. "They are after me mostly…and they are good at ticks..are we still heading to the mountains?"

"I guess so…almost seems pointless.. we just wipped out a ton here.." I mentioned.

"That's nothing.. theres about 10 more of those hideouts on the way to the mountains, and once you get there, its abou 20 times what we met in there…" Yoshida said watching a leafe burn.

"You've been there?" Sereg asked.

"Yeah it was crazy… well not really, it was really organized, it seemed just like a huge town, people living together and such…but there was the one section of just warriors.. they sit there with everyone else, and live happily.. but leave whenever they want to go attack something.. then come back.. and everyone acts like nothing happens…" Yoshida sighed. "They are all murderers.."

"Yup…we all should know too…" Eva said. Silence fell apon us. Everyone watching the fire.

"At only 18 I have killed so many…I have gained a demon pet, been captured, watched my friend get tortured…lived in the forest…I don't want this…" Eva stated sadly. "I wish my mom was still here…"

"Yeah… she would always help us when we were down…or hurt.." I added. I got up and sat down next to Eva. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I never wanted to do this…"

"None of us did…we were forced together from a common loss, and if we had sat quietly and done nothing…more would have been killed…as much as we hate this, we are probably going to end up saving a lot of people.." Sereg mentioned.

"You saved the towns around here just now, if you hadn't had come.. I wouldn't have had to torch the place, but with it torched, the places around here are safe" Yoshida mentioned.

We all gave one big sigh. A huge gust of wing swept by, chilling us to the bone and completely wiping out the fire. "great…" we said in unison.

------------------

Alya- well that was interesting…

Miya- -a recording starts saying: hello I am out of town for thanksgiving-

Alya- -sigh- shes gone fore the week… and I am bored! Garg!


	11. Living in a Cave

Chapter 11

It was freezing cold. I was even cold. I had my cloak on and tightly around my shoulders with nami walking close beside me. The freezing wind tore through my cloak and bite at my skin. I knew Mana and Sereg were worse off. Even Yoshida looked cold. Aiya was hiding in Mana's cloak for warmth.

I sneezed. Mana looked at me and rose an eyebrow. I glared at her. "Why are we moving when its so dang cold out?" She asked.

"We have to get moving, find some decent cover…" I responded.

"I can go find some cover, I can stand it more than yall, wait here, try to get warm, I will be back" Yoshida commented. We all nodded and started to arrange ourselves. Mana and I were swished together tightly with Nami at out backs, all three of us with out backs to the wind.

Sereg sat down and quickly flopped onto his back. I gave him a weird look. "My side…" He said. I nodded.

"well then get over HERE and lay down" I snapped. He growled before scooting over. So we rearranged ourselves. Nami was tall enough when she laid down so we turned our faces to the wind with Sereg laying next to Nami for warmth and both of us on his other side.

We were in an area now that was sparse with trees. So we were a free meal to the wind. Mana's face was hiding behind my shoulder. "I feel sorry for sereg…" She whispered. I nodded. Nami turned her head around and laid her neck and head on sereg's feet and part of his legs. Sereg laughed.

"Don't worry hes not going to freeze" I said before pulling off my cloak. Throwing it over Sereg I shivered.

"now your going to freeze!" Mana yelped.

"Am not!" I said smiling. "hello heater!" Mana glared at me.

After about an hour of Yoshida not returning we all started to worry, but none of us wanted to move. Mana had kinda fallen over and fell asleep on Sereg's knee. I was surprised she could even fall asleep at all. I hunched down, allowing the wind to blow over me.

"Your going to get sick.." Sereg mentioned.

"No I won't" I sneezed. "Don't say a word…" He sighed.

"Stop trying to keep me warm!" He finally said. Pulling the end of my cloak off of himself he pulled the end over my shoulders. "Your going to freeze…"

"No, I wont, I will live" I said with a smile. He rose an eyebrow.

"Stop it, either way your sick" He reached up and put a hand on the side of my face. "Your face feels like an ice block…" I grinned. "come here.." He pulled me down so my head was on his chest.

"but.." He silenced me.

"No, your freezing already, I am not going to let you get even more sick then you already are! Now stay down and try to warm up!" I smiled slightly.

-

It wasn't long till everyone was asleep. Eva finally got more comfortable and was snoring softly. Soon a face popped up. He looked at me funny. "What's with this?" Yoshida asked.

"Well…I cant sit really because of my side so I was laying down, and they just kind of… fell asleep on me.." I explained. Eva stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Yoshida.

"Come on I found a good shelter, have a fire going and everything." Eva nodded and sat up before poking Mana and Nami. "Come on wake up and get moving its kinda far…" Eva and Mana stood and quickly turned their backs to the wind. Yoshida offered his hand to help me up. I took it and stood, Nami following shortly after.

The walk there was horrible. The wind was growing more harsh and some snowflakes started to fall. We reached a sort of hill and walked over it, On the other side there was a small cave. We filled in where we found a fire.

Mana let out a happy sigh before going over to warm up. Yoshida went to the far wall. The whole place was warm. Eva cuddled up next to Nami and soon fell asleep again. "So how long do we wait here?" Mana asked.

I laid on my side next to the fire. "We can move from shelter to shelter, but its probably just a storm.." Yoshida said.

"Nami is probably powerfull enough to dig huge holes…she can can make a small cave if we cant find a shelter close enough" I mentioned. Mana and Yoshida nodded.

"Who goes out looking next?" Mana asked. "I cant stand the cold, neither can Sereg…and I don't want to keep sending you out"

"Eva can stand the cold better than both of yall, she can go out next…" Yoshida mentioned.

"For now.. let her sleep" I said.

"Yeah, shes exsausted…" Mana agreed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well.. shes metally weak.." Yoshida said. After he saw the looks on Mana and my face, he continued. "You know that she can go a while without having blood right?" We nodded. "Well basically she can convince herself shes normal and doesn't need blood for about a month tops..but when shes around blood for a day or longer constantly, she is reminded who she really is.. and the lusts become stronger and she gets sick quicker.."

"First, how do you know shes not just tired, and second, why do demons need blood? I thought that was vampires!" I commented.

"Well first off…demons sense each others thoughts a feelings if they are close enough to them, and secondly.. vampires did exsist they breeded with demons.. so eventually demons inherited the trait for the lust for blood, and eventually due to their need for blood to be so strong.. they died out.. leaving us"

"So she just has more of that trait?" I asked. Yoshida nodded. "Bassically I am the reason shes weak, right?" I asked again.

"welllll yeah" Yoshida said looking up. I sighed. Getting up I walked over to Eva. "What are you doing?" I shushed him.

"Don't worry" I assured him before lightly shaking Eva. She opened one eye and looked at me. "follow me for a sec ok?" She nodded and with my help got up, still rubbing her eyes.

We walked towards the mouth of the cave. Stepping outside I stood against the side of the hill about 10 feet away from the mouth of the cave. That way the wind went over the hill and missed us. I pulled Eva over so she was in front of me. I pulled back one of my sleeves and held up my arm. "here" Eva seemed a bit confused for a moment. (a/n: shes still a little drowsy from her nap )

Her face suddenly turned red. "W-what?" She asked stunned.

"I'm serious"

"Wait! First how did you know? And two no way!" She said stepping back slightly.

"Yoshida kind of filled us in on how you guys work, why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys worring! Its not like I die or anything…I just kind of… don't really move around a lot…" She looked at the ground when she added the last part.

"We would have worried if you got sick!" She sneezed. "Your sick and in need of blood, dangit Eva just do it!" I snapped.

"but.. I don't want.." I cut her off.

"Eva...we need you to get though this" She sighed before gently grabbing my arm.

Ironically enough she picked the cut that she had originally given me. I could tell she really didn't want to do this the way she was so slow and gentle about it. I swear I didn't even feel pain at all when she picked back the scab to let blood flow to the surface. But I will admit that it tickled when she started lapping up the blood. I was literally clamping my mouth shut trying not to laugh, because the cold breeze tingled my skin where the blood had been, and where the slightly open would now was.

She let go of my arm and took a small step back, eyes downcast. I couldn't help but to chuckle. She looked up at me, confused. "It didn't hurt at all, for one, and don't be so upset. Your fine now on the blood end, but maybe this will help fight your sickness."

"But what if I took too much blood?" She asked worriedly.

"I can almost guarantee you didn't, and if you did, I will recover from that quickly." I said smiling. She finally smiled back at me. "Come on lets go back inside…" She nodded before quickly zipping into the cave. I pulled down my sleeve and walked back in.

Walking back over to the spot I was in, I flopped down on my side.

-

"Eva, what happened?" Mana paused. "Your face.. its red" She started laughing. I could tell I turned even brighter red right then.

"Oh leave her alone" Yoshida said from the corner of the cave. "Its none of our business" Even he was laughing.

I looked over to Sereg laid. He was lightly laughing too. I was being laughing at. Nami sat up and put her head on my shoulder. I choked out a laugh and hugged her big head. "Im sorry we shouldn't be laughing" Yoshida apologized.

"no, its ok" I said before telling Nami to lay down. When she did I laid down with my head just behind her front legs. I buried my face in her fur and sighed.

"Oops" I heard Mana whisper. I ignored them.

After a while they fell into conversation about other stuff. I just acted like I was asleep. Something touched my foot and curiosity got me and I opened my eyes, looking down at my foot. I didn't see anything. I looked around my foot to find what had touched it. I found another foot. I followed it up to find Sereg. He grinned at me.

I smiled back before sitting up. "Good evening" Yoshida greeted.

"I was never asleep" I said getting up. I walked over and plopped down next to Mana. She smiled at me. I rested my head on her shoulder. "Hey, we havn't talked in a while…" I stated.

"Yeah I know.. sorry"

"Its ok…" I paused. "hey, I'm bored…" She laughed.

"Yeah I know this is boring for all of us, this is why we have each other to keep us company.."

"Yeah I know, and I hate to say it, but I kind of missed when it was just us living back at the town."

"WHAT?! You LIVED together?" Yoshida yelped. My head snapped up and looked over at him.

"Not like that you Pervert!! Both our parents died remember? We were close so we just stayed together! Jeez!"

"oh… ok" Sereg was cracking up. "Sorry I just wasn't really expecting that…" He explained. I sighed.

"Its ok, its just that freaked me out when you started to yell like that" I said calmly. He just grinned.

"Anyways, yeah I miss those days too, but change happens, and I think your still injoying it a bit" Mana teased. I glared at her.

Night time came slowly after that. I sat with mana and we held a small conversation about the pros and cons of day and night. Eventually we all agreed that night was cool because it was when you got permission to sleep. And oddly enough that's what they did!

I was left awake. I was sitting more towards the mouth of the cave, just surveying the cave. I sighed. "Damn it, damn my heredity!" I said smashing my fist into the ground. "I don't want to be this way, to need blood, and have to take if from a friend or even myself" I sneezed. It was the straw to break the camels back. I let out a small sob. Tears streamed down my face, dripping to my hand.

Two arms wrapped around my shoulders. I blinked. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice someone had come up behind me. "hey now, whats wrong?" Sereg asked, putting his chin on my shoulder, his legs on either side of me. I sniffed.

"Nothing, its ok.." I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Your lying." Sereg stated.

"N-no…" He hugged me tighter.

"Come on, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm sick, and I had to take your blood just to keep me from getting sicker!" I sniffed again.

"Mmm, your fault"

"HEY!" I snapped.

"well it is.. if you weren't trying to keep me warm before, you would have never gotten sick in the first place, but having to drink my blood, its alright, how many times am I going to have to tell you?" He asked.

"But..you would have been cold if I had-" He cut me off.

"Everythings going to be alright, ok?"

"…" I paused. "Yeah, I guess."

I fell asleep like that, in his arms. I really didn't want to have to take his blood, but he was ok with it. He was ok with me. That thought just kind of lulled me to sleep.

-------------------

Alya- AWWW So cute!!!


	12. Ah the Romance

Chapter 12

I woke up the sounds of the wind. I groaned and looked around. Yoshida was only a few feet to my left, well his head was… he was slowched against the wall and his feet came inches to touching mine. I reached out and poked his toe. He stirred a bit and fell over. He hit the ground with a dull thud. His eyes snapped open.

I smirked at him. He blinkd a few times before he sat up. "good morning!" I chirped. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you the only one awake?" He asked.

"No.." Came Sereg's voice. We both blinked and looked around. We found him a little ways away. Eva was leaning back against him, asleep.

"May we ask?" Yoshida asked.

"She got really upset last night. Shes sick, like in having a cold.." he picked up her hand and showed us. It was scratched and kind of bloody. "And she decided to punch a rock." I snorted.

Eva stirred and turning slightly cuddled into Sereg. Everyone was silent. "soooo…" I started. I never had an idea what to say to finish that…

-

I sighed. I knew Eva was awake, and I knew she wasn't going to 'wake up' till everyone took eyes off of her. Her hands flexed and he clutched my shirt. My arms still around her shoulders I hugged her a little tighter. "its ok, if they laugh, have Nami attack them" I whispered in her ear.

She blew her own cover when she giggled. Grinning I let go with one arm and poked her side. She yelped and tried to squirm away. I held her with one arm while I tickled her side with the other. She squealed and pulled at my arm. Mana and Yoshida were watching like it was a comedy show.

She finally pulled free of my arm and hopped forward a step before sitting down facing me. She was still laughing. I grinned and leaned back, using my arms to support me. She tried to glare at me and failed. I just kept smiling.

"Nice wake up call" Yoshida said with a grin.

"Nice reaction" Mana commented. Eva just let out one last little laugh before rubbing her forehead. "Headache?" Mana asked. Eva nodded.

"Sorry"

"Its ok, get them all the time." Eva said.

"Really?" Yoshida and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah" She replyed.

"That's weird, ya ok?" Yoshida asked. She nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Move out, we cant just stay here forever!!" Eva exclaimed, bouncing to her feet. She waved before running outside. She laughed as the cold wind hit her. I saw a black streak before Eva screamed. I hopped to my feet and ran out, followed by everyone else.

Eva was sitting on the ground rubbing her back with a black thing in her lap. Eva looked at it and poked it. It moved. She eeped. Nami appeared and walked over. She leaned down and sniffed it. She jerked back before sitting down, staring at it.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

Eva picked it up. "AWWW!! It's a bat!" She exclaimed. Yoshida and I exchanged glances.

"AWW?? IT'S A BAT!" Mana yelped. Eva petted it. The bat flapped once before folding its wings. Eva purred. The back squeaked and climbed onto her head. Eva smiled.

"Can I keep em?" She asked. I gave her a weird look. "Please?" She pulled off the puppy dog look so well.

"Fine.. I mean it's a bat.. what harm can it do?" I asked. Everyone else shrugged. Eva purred and stood up. She walked back into the cave humming.

-

Sereg took a look outside before walking back into the cave also. Yoshida looked at me. I met his gaze. He looked away and walked back inside. 'Okkkk' I though before petting Nami and walking back in.

Eva was sitting against a wall holding her new bat. "I think I shall name you…Aya…" She announced. The bat sqweeked and flew up to sit on her head. "Hehe, think she likes it?" She asked.

"Obviously." Yoshida said chuckling. "Well should we clean up and move out?" He asked. I looked around.

"Yeah I guess" Sereg said with a sigh.

"No! wait first… Eva, Sereg, sit down, rith there" I said pointing to s random spot. Confused they both did. "Now Sereg, remove your shirt.."

"what?" He asked.

"Take off or shirt!! I am examing your wounds now take off your dang shirt!!!" He blinked before finally taking his shirt off.

I walked over and sat down next to Sereg. I looked over the cuts on his arm that faced me and his neck. Finally I came to the three huge gashes on his side. I ran a finger along one and I felt him shudder. "Lay down on your side…" He nodded and did so. I moved his arm out of the way so I could get a better look at the gashes. They were cracked in some places and I could see blood slightly oozing out.

Taking out a scarf thing I had I told him to sit back up and wound it around him, trying to keep the wound from getting infected or anything. Eva looked at him worriedly. I looked up at her and watched as her eyes suddenly widened. She shot to her feet and with a hurried 'sorry' ran out.

"Poor girl" Yoshida said coming over and replacing Eva. He looked at Sereg's arm. "Whoa, boy how did you get this?" He asked pointing to the cresent moon cut.

"Eva…" He said.

"How?"

"She bit me.."

"Owch" He whistled. Sereg nodded.

-

I was on my hands and knees somewhere on the other side of the hill. 'No.. cant think like that…' I repeated over and over. It was still freezing out but I hardly noticed. Aya clung to my back and I was appreciative of the small amount of weight she put on my back.

My back slowly started to hurt. I ignored it at first but it got more powerfull. I Hunched over clutching at my sides. I couldn't see, everything was just pure white light. My whole body suddenly exploded in pain. I screamed.

I don't know how long it was but when I opened my eyes, everything I could see was normal again. I sat up and felt some unfamiliar weight on my back. I yawned and scratched my head. The weight lifted off my back. I looked around and realized I was back in the cave. I looked around. Two cloaks were thrown over me with everyone asleep around me. Aya appeared and sqweeked. I shushed her.

Sereg stirred and opened one eye. He saw me awake and his eyes snapped open. "Your awake!" He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Hours.. I mean you slept all day really" My eyes widened. "Do you know what happened?" I shook my head.

"Why was I covered in yalls cloaks?" I asked.

"After a few hours of you missing, we went out and found you. You were unconscious and like frozen solid. We took you inside immediately." He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. "Glad your alright" Mana stirred a bit. "Go back to sleep, you probably need it." I nodded and laid back down. It wasn't long before I was asleep again.

A dream haunted me. My hands and legs were bound together and I was gagged. Bright light surrounded me. Voices, low and haunting, taunted me with lies, I knew they were lies, but I couldn't help but listen to them. An arm wrapped around my neck choking me. The light grew brighter before it fully engulfed me.

I shot upward, panting. I looked around hurridly before sighing. Mana opened her eyes and looked at me. "Your awake…wait.. whats wrong? Your drenched in sweat!" She sat up.

"Just a bad dream…" I breathed. She patted my head.

"I should say so, your hot!" Mana exclaimed. I looked up at her. Getting to my feet I walked towards the front of the cave and walked out into the cold night…

-

"Whats wrong with her?" Yoshida asked raising himself up on an elbow.

"She apparently had a really bad dream" I said still staring at the mouth of the cave. "Did we wake you?" I asked looking at him.

"no, I just woke up in time." He smiled. "Bummer, I wanted to talk to her.." He said with a huff. I laughed.

"so cute" I caught myself just a little too late.

"Excuse me, did you just say I was cute?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Why yes I did, live with it" He gasped and put his hand over his heart.

"That hurt.." I laughed.

"Shush, we don't want to wake Sereg." I said and got up. Yoshida followed. We sat down at the back of the cave and continued talking.

I watched as Eva walked back in and sat behind Sereg, who, like always, was laying on his left side. She leaned over his arm and glared at him. He opened one eye and moved his arm. She moved so it was free. He wrapped it around her back. They were so cute!

"So how did yall meet?" Yoshida asked. I sighed.

"Eva's mom befriended my parents, and when my parents died her mom took me in under her wing.." I explained.

We sat in silence for a while. Aiya walked over and sat in between Yoshida and I. I ran a hand though her hair. Yoshida watched as Sereg flipped Eva over so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and told her to go back to sleep. She curled up and soon drifted off again.

"It just works for them…" Yoshida commented. I nodded.

"A little weird…"

"I am going to go out now to find out how bad the weather is and if we can find another rest stop ok?" I nodded. He got up and went outside. I sighed. This was going to be one hecktic trip.

----------------

And that it was. Through out the whole winter we had to move from one rest stop to another. It got on their nerves. Aya the bat becames Eva's pet along with Nami who was always beside her. Mana realized over the winter that she liked Yoshida, but didn't really have th courage to tell him. Sereg and Eva became more open about their relationship. They rarly kissed or anything, it was just more hugging and stuff. Aiya grew up more, becoming bigger and stronger.

When the first breath of spring calmed the storms that hit and the bitting wind, everyone was outside and happy.

(A/n: sorry I just don't feel like going though the whole winter.. nothing really happens.)

--------------

"FINALLY!" Mana screamed as the warm breeze blew in. "Finally you come spring, I thank you" she said to the sky. I laughed and bopped her as I walked past her. "Hey!" She called after me. Feeling up to a run I grinned back at her and took off running.

I hit a root and did a few front rolls before I stopped. "nice move.." Sereg said walking past me. I glared at him. He offered his hand and I pulled myself up. "So the next stop is the last town before we go over the mountains?" He asked. I nodded.

"We will reach the town in a few hours hopefully.." I said with a sigh. I was tired of travling. I was just ready to kill the demon bastards and go home.

---------------------

Ok until I get some ideas for whats supposed to happen in the next chapter.. I am stopping.. yawn ryan pissed me off, miya's out of town, and I am just stressed out.


	13. Kidnapped

Chapter 13

The town was breath taking. Lush green grass covered the hilly town. Smoke rose from a few chimneys, and there was a lake on the far side. As we walked though town, everyone was cheery and greeted us. We smiled and exchanged hellos and names. Sereg and Yoshida went off to find shelter for the night while Mana went to go find some place with food.

I roamed town alone. I was surprised by how many demons there were. It was a little less than half the people I saw, and they all lived happily together. One demon saw my bunny and asked if he could see its other form. I was a bit shocked, but allowed Nami to change. He threw complements at her, saying how clean and glossy her coat was, and how she was so sweet.

I finally went down to the lake. It was so blue, and the water was so calm. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before slipping into the water. Nami swam in also. The only sound was the wind, the chirp of birds and the soft splashing made by swimming. I got out to around the middle and floated on my back, enjoying the scenery, the day.

"EVA!!!!" I heard a chorus shout. I looked towards shore and saw Mana in the water swimming already and Sereg and Yoshida ridding themselves of their shirts before canonballing in. I blinked a few times. Mana reached me and hugged me.

"Ahh!" I yelped as she pulled me underwater.

I opened my eyes and could see the guys as they swam up. I smiled and shot to the surface. Water droplets flew as I exploded out of the water. Grinning like and idiot I took a breath before diving underwater. I twirled and looked back up towards the water. Mana suddenly dove underwater. I epped and started swmiing.

I did a twirl and turned to the left before gradually heading towards the surface. Mana grabbed my foot. I yelped and took in a bunch of water. Kicking free I shot to the surface and coughed.

Mana showed up in front of me. "You alright?" I nodded. "Ya sure" I coughed one last time.

"Yeah I am sure" I shook my head as I treaded water. Nami appeared next to me looking like a wet dog. She barked before swimming back to the guys who were holding dunking wars. Mana turned around also before ducking underwater and heading back towards the center of the lake.

All of a sudden it felt as though someone was watching me. I turned around and gasped. There stood a demon in full glory. Red mist curcling around him, horns sticking out of his head and his evil grin fit in perfectally. I growled.

"Oh come now, like tahts going to scare me? My boss is scared to death of you, and I don't see why… " He said scanning the lake. His eyes snapped back to me. "So you will be coming with me" He hissed.

"Fraid not" I said and did a back flip into the water and swimming away. I broke the surface to see him still standing on the edge of the lake. I smirked. Two huge wings unfolded around him and in a second he was air born. I gasped. He soared over me and dove towards Mana and the guys. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled their direction. I was a little too late.

He dove down and grabbed mana right out of the water. I yelped and watched as he flew off towards the mountains. I stayed there stunned. How dare they do this? Using my friends instead of going after me. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS YA COWARDS!!!" I screamed at the sky.

Sereg and Yoshida appeared next to me. With their help we made it to the shores of the lake. Sereg just sat behind me arms wrapped around my shoulders. Yoshida sat kind of slouched staring at the ground. Everyone was silent. "cowards.. that's what they are.. going after my friend…" I hissed.

"Old trick…only problem being we were alreading going there!!!" Yoshida growled.

"We have to go get her.. quick, I don't want to know what they are going to do to her" Everone nodded before standing.

-

Being snatched out of the water like a fish was a tad frightening, but shortly after that I was knocked unconscious, only to wake up to a bare cell thing. I snorted and glared at the wall.

"So what do we do now? Just wait till those squirts get here?" I heard a voice ask. I followed the sound and found a small vent thingy. I sat down next to it, wanting to hear this.

"Yes"

"Why cant we like torture her or something? Its going to get annoying just having her sit there" I growled at the unseen person.

"Do you really want those three on our bad side? Two are demons, and the other well hes just there..but" I gave a small laugh. They were scared of eva and they thought Sereg was a wimp but that's ok.

"She seemed weak to me sir."

"Yes she does seem weak doesn't she?" he paused, "Shes dangerous though, she has that creature with her, the blood of more than a vampire than a demon, and she has one of us on her side. I am just surprised that nothings happened yet.."

"Maybe nothing will"

"She was heading here for a reason, she was planning on something, taking the girl was just to get her mind off of her original plan" I heard a door shut and the conversation stopped.

I leaned back against the wall and sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

--

We were all trying to rapidly dry off. Nami was standing there constantly shaking trying to get the water out of her hair. Eva was sqweezing water out of her hair and using her cloak as a towel. I shook my hair with my hands and the only other thing that was dry was my shirt. We had to come up with a plan, we all knew we couldn't just run in there wet and unprepared, but we couldn't just sit and wait.

"Damn long, wet hair that doesn't want to dry!!" Eva growled. I laughed. She glared at me.

"We still need a plan!" Yoshida said shaking his hair rapidly. I nodded. Eva sighed and sat down on the grass, nami walking over and leaning on her.

"Your still wet!!" Eva yelped falling over. Nami licked her cheek and proceded to do this till eva got up and ran. Yoshida and I stood back watching as Nami chased eva over and around the hill we were on.

Finally it came to a stop when I caught her, put her behind me and stopped Nami. Nami looked miffed but gave up and licked my hand. I laughed and patted her head. "well are we dry?" I asked. Yoshida nodded.

"My hairs still not.. sorry" Eva said causiouly walked around me. I patted her head.

"Your right, well lets sit, come up with a plan and we will leave shortly after that, alright?" Everone nodded. ((a/n: yes miya, we were all playing while you were in danger :P shows how much we care! Lol jk jk ))

-

Alls I could hear was the dull 'thud, thud' of peoples feet as they walked overhead, and beside the room I was in. I was going insane, there was nothing to fiddle with, study or anything. So I was becoming very familiar with the wall.

"How long have you been here?" I paused. "I just got here, I feel sorry for you" I placed a hand on the wall. The door to my left creeked open. My head snapped that way and cautiously watched as someone walked into the room. I hissed.

"Calm down.. jeez" The figure said and the door closed. "You're here for no real reason…so we cant purposely torture you, so warning there going to try to get you to do something so they can hurt you.. but in the mean time.. food is served" I blinked in confusion. How many demons were nice when they weren't watched?

"Danka" He looked at me funny. I smiled. He turned on a heal after setting the food down and walked out.

Getting up I walked over and examined the food. Looked like chicken, corn, drink type thing. I shrugged and sitting down munched into the food. Tasted fine too. I looked towards my pack that sat against the wall, nothing of importance had been in there, so I had, forgetting it was on me, swam out with it on. So now it was soaked and sitting against the wall. I sighed.

I munched the corn before hearing a whimper. I looked around and my eyes landed on my pack. The top flap suddenly opened and a drenched little bat flopped out. I dropped everything and ran over, picking up the small black bat. It looked up at me and sqweeked happily.

"You.. followed me?" It nodded and grabbing my shirt climbed up my shirt to my shoulder where it snuggled against my neck and fell asleep. "Thanks" I chirped and went over to my food. What did ya kow? The bat wasn't that bad.

Aya continued to snore on as I ate. And I was rather happy to have that little bit of company. Even a small black bat can keep your sanity alive, at least it made some sort of noise back at me.

-

"Has anyone seen Aya?" I asked as I looked though my stuff. "She was just over here"

"You lost your pet?" Yoshida asked walking past me. I glared at him. "Sorry" He appoligized and walked away towards the town.

"Dumb bat.." I hissed before pulling my pack onto my back. Sereg walked up. "We ready?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yup, this is it…we know what were going to do once were there, and havn't a clue how to get there unnoticed.." He stated. I laughed.

"We don't go unnoticed, we go like this, straight up, they baited us, they are getting us. Come on you've got two demons fighting with ya, you cant loose!"

"You lost to a demon" Sereg stated. I glared at him before smaking his arm. "Yikes that hurt!" He yelped before running again.

"HEY!!" I called running after him and Yoshida.

-------------------------------------

Alya- extreamly short chapter, I am sorry miya is bugging me to update grrrrr ah well I needed to so I did weee. Oh and watch out ryan, your getting attacked again.

Ryan- what? No!!

Miya- yes!

Ryan- no!

Miya and Alya- YES!!!

Ryan- Ok!!


	14. Kitty!

Chapter 14

Will I get to end this in two chapter? Hopefully…but probably not -- if I do it will be the third story that I have ever finished in over 4 years of writing and about 20 million stories…

-------

(a/n: finally Yoshida has a POV)

Well for a while we thought we were going to have to go all the way up the mountains and all the way back down. Thank goodness we don't. We asked a few people just before Eva dragged us off and we found that there's a pass though the mountains not far to the left of the town. Aiya seemed really tense and if she was human she probably would have been pushing us to go faster, thankfully she wasn't full grown yet.

"Ya know, none of yall have talked for quite a while now…" Eva's voice called back, she was leading, why I don't know considering I had been here before.

"Sorry.." I apologized. She turned and started walking backwards so she could see us. She frowned at me. "What?"

"One, your not sorry, two chill out we will get to mana" She said the last part with a grin.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I choked out.

"nothing, nothing at all" She grinned before looking and Sereg. I mentally growled at her.

I looked over at Sereg. He still wore his cloak around his shoulders and was scanning the area. Eva had turned back around and caught up with Nami and Aiya. The day was still slightly cool and it seemed it could have been a really good day.

"humm?" Sereg hummed lightly in question as he scanned the area. I blinked and followed his gaze. Now that my attention was drawn away from my thoughts I could hear sounds like people talking. Sereg frowned and turning to the right headed towards a slightly wooded area. At first Eva, Nami and Aiya kept walking. I looked between Sereg who was heading towards the noise and Eva, who was still walking. I let out a whistle. Eva looked back. I pointed at Sereg.

She blinked at me before sighing and turning around. I followed Sereg. The voices were steadily becoming more clear.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked stepping up next to Sereg.

"See whats going on.." He stated.

I nodded slowly. The trees thinned as we came to a small clearing. Both Sereg and I stopped dead.

"You little snot" A particularly big man said taking a stick and swinging it at a largish orange cat, huddled on the ground. He hit it on its side and the cat was sent a few feet back. Another really skinny, hairy man, picked the cat up by the skin on its neck.

"This is the last time you tear up the towns garbage" He hissed before going to throw the cat against a tree. Sereg snapped. He drew his sword and within a few seconds had the point pressed against the guys neck. Both men gasped in shock.

"Put the cat down…" Sereg growled. The man smirked and tossed the cat. The blade went point first into his neck before Sereg withdrew it and lunged forward, doing a front roll and catching the kitty before it hit the ground. He quickly got up and pointed his sword at the other guy, the cat cradled in one arm. The other guy yelped before running off. And by the sound of it, once he reached Eva he was slammed into a tree.

"Sereg dammit let yourself heal!!" Eva yelped appearing next to him. I blinked in confusion till I saw a particularly long cut across his cheek from his lunge for the cat. He just smiled.

"Aww come on it was worth it" He said dropping his sword and sitting down.

"Why kill a cat, or I mean torture then kill a cat, just fore trying to live?" I asked walking over.

"People amaze me sometimes" Was Eva's answer.

The poor cat had a broken leg from the looks of it, and had lacerations and bruises all over it. One eye was swollen shut and the cat was either already dead or unconscious. Sereg laid it softly on the grass and moved back slightly.

"ugg.. Mana's the one to heal" Eva growled before kneeling next to the cat.

"Just try to make a splint thing for its leg…" Sereg said grabbing a few sticks. She nodded.

"Think demon magic could help heal it?" I asked crouching on the other side of the cat. Eva and Sereg looked at me before exchanging glances.

"Why wouldn't it?" They both asked. I chuckled.

"Because its dark magic, I don't know if it will heal something that's not demonic…"I said running a hand over the cat.

"Well if it doesn't heal it, would it kill or hurt it anymore?" Sereg asked. I shook my head. "Then give it a try"

"Alright then." I laid a hand on the cats leg and mentally chanted a few words. A blue glow surrounded the cat and my hand. Slowly the glow dissipated. We all watched to see if anything happened. I sighed heavily as it looked like I didn't do anything.

"Hey! I think it worked!" Eva said suddenly. I looked up at her then the cat. The swelling around it eye was rapidly decreasing and the cuts were healing. The cat opened its eyes slowly and looked around. "Hey there! You alright?" Eva asked. The cat jumped straight up and bolted, right into Sereg.

"oof!" He caught the cat and held it firmly as it squirmed. "Calm down kitty! Were not going to hurt you, in fact we saved you " He sat back up fully and put one arm around it and another on its back so it would settle down. "Hey now, were not hear to hurt you or anything so calm down ok?" The cat meowed and looked over at me. I smiled. It hissed.

"Well… jeez, some gratitude…" I said folding my arms. Eva laughed.

"Well lets get moving ok?" Eva suddenly said as Nami and Aiya both took a shoulder of her shirt and started dragging her off. I quietly laughed and stood up. Aiya and Nami were bound determined to find Mana.

"Hey guys, I have been thinking" I said as we started off again, the pass in view, "They know me, they don't know I am with yall… so I can walk right in and save Mana… that will cause some commotion so then you guys can come in and help us escape…." Eva looked back at me.

"Sounds ok to me" She said. I smiled. "When are you going to branch off?" She asked.

"Umm why not now?" Sereg and Eva nodded so I waved and started jogging, that why they could still walk and I would get in front of them. "Hang on girl, helps commin" I said under my breathe.

After a while I got ahead and went back to walking. I was almost though the pass. The pass was rather short because the mountains thinned down a bit at this area, so it was easy to pass though them.

The area widened to show a huge field. I sighed. I remembered this place quite well. I turned to the right and walked slowly around to the side of the mountain. A huge and I do mean, huge, metal door stood in front of me. Designs of dragons and such riddled the doors surface. I sighed. I remember this place very well.

--flashback—

"STOP THAT!!" I half yelled and laughed. Razzalia looked up at me with sad blue eyes and let go of my arm. I chuckled and ran a hand over her head. She let out a small purring sound and nuzzled my hand. She was only about the size of me from her head to tail but she was still pretty big. She pranced around the grass and bumped the door with her nose. "You cant go back inside yet" I said. She made a gurling sound deep in her throat before turning and beating her wings a few times, took off into the sky.

I laid back on the grass, just watching her fly in circles. I grinned and spent at least an hour doing that, injoying the coolness and the warm sun.

--End—

When I was forced to leave, I was also forced to leave Razzalia. I sighed and laid a hand on the door, just thinking for a second before pushing it open. Standing up straight I walked back in time, back to when I was still training Razzalia…back to when I was still after humans.

--

"For being demons… they sure feed us well" I said pokeing Aya's full stomach. She chirped or something and clung on to my shirt as she started to topple over.

I laid back against the floor. I could suddenly hear voices, though jumbled they sure were loud enough. "YOSHIDA'S BACK!" Was what I made out as something sounding like a herd ran past.

"huh?" I yelped sitting up suddenly. Yoshida? HERE? I was lost and didn't know what to do. Was he back cuse he betrayed everyone? Was it a plan? My head hurt.

For the next half hour I heard people go by my door constantly. Was he really that popular? It didn't matter to me really. Sometime though I heard a sound at my door. I blinked slowly, waking from my nap slowly.

The door was suddenly shoved open and someone stumbled in, turned and shut the door, leaning against it. "I didn't know I was so missed" The person breathed. They looked over me. "OH! Hey!" I blinked a few times.

"Yoshida?!?" I asked in shock. I wasn't suspecting that, that's for sure. He walked over and dropped down to his knees in front of me. "How?!" I asked.

"shh, we got to get out of here!, but first I want to find Razzalia.. wanna help?" He asked.

"anything to get me out of this place" He laughed and stood up, offering his hand. I took it and stood also.

"Ok, stay close and keep quiet" He instructed as he quietly opened the door. I followed him out. We walked down hallway after hall way, everynow and then coming back on ourselves, but finally we found stairs and followed them to the roof.

The door opened and the air rushed in. I eeped as the sunlight poured down on us. I blinked a few times before taking a few steps out. Only to be ambushed. Something sent me onto my back. I hit the ground with a thud, eyes closed tight. Slowly I opened them to find two deep blue eyes staring at me. I eeped.

"Razzalia!" Yoshida exclaimed. The thing looked up from me and at him.

"You know this thing?" I asked pointing at it. He nodded. The thing slowly walked over to Yoshida and I sat up. It was basically as tall as he was. It looked like a normal dragon… two horns off its head, shortish neck, sturdy legs with hand like claws on the front feet and back, and a long tail with two wings tucked at its sides.

Most of it was a faint redish brown tint, sept for its crystal blue eyes. Yoshida and the dragon stared at each other for a while before Yoshida hugged it, the dragon making cooing ish noises. I watched confused for a while, before standing up.

"Um…?" Yoshida looked at me.

"OH! This is Razzalia… I was raising her before I had to leave, and I was forced to leave Razzalia in the process." He exclaimed. I walked over and put a hand on the dragon's neck. It looked at me. What was with the people I knew and weird animals???

-------------

Due to headache and all that's where I am stopping…

Ryan- hey I was barly in here! Yay!

Alya- that's cuse I hate you…

Ryan- WHAT?

Mana- shes kidding..

Alya- laughing head off.


End file.
